I'm Only A Culinary Student!
by Midweekcomic13
Summary: An average culinary student took a nap at a bad time. Now he is stuck on Omega station with only his clothes on his back, school bag and his trusty kitchen tool set. He is not a hero and realize that pain and death is very common on the station. He's a realist and trying to help Shepard when you are only a teenager with no skills but cooking is suicide. He only wants to survive...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mass Effect franchise**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Speaking through radio, phone, etc"**

**AN: This is a Mass Effect self-insert story that takes a much darker look at what if you were stuck on Omega, I hated the fact hat many story portray their character surviving and somehow able to fight on Omega without dying. So this is my realistic take on what would happened and what my reaction would be in that situation. Hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: This story is not for the light hearted as it can get pretty graphic **

**A self-Insert Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1: A Bad Time To Have A Nap**

My name is Lurima Namia, girlish name I know. My parent chose it despite knowing I am a male, the amount of taunt and bullies in my primary school year made my social skill became stagnant as people keep laughing at me when they heard my name.

Anyway, I'm straying off of my thoughts now

Now It was just a normal everyday routine for an average University student like me. Wake up, freshen up, catch the train and bus to the campus, and change clothes for practical kitchen class. Yup, just a normal sixteen year old culinary student with my handy kitchen tool bag.

I am a year younger than my classmates in university as I studied overseas for two years because of my parent line of work. I followed its international school system of starting school after summer instead of starting school on January in my home country. So I had to skip a year or else I would be unfair for me to stay in school for another year because schools in my home country haven't finish its syllabus yet.

Anyway, enough about my past

I normally took a small nap when I'm on the 20-30 minute train, boy how much of a regret that was when I woke up.

**X13131313X**

As I regain consciousness from my sleep, I can't help but notice the god awful smell that invaded my nose and the sheer drop in temperature that is not normal in the train I'm currently on. I covered my nose to stop the invasive smell that is seemed to be a mixture of feces, garbage juice, and someone armpit that hadn't sees the daylight and soap in years.

I nearly gag at the smell, but after time cooking in the kitchen, I manage to learn how to block any smell, good or bad, as my nose is pretty sensitive. But still, I wish I was wearing a medical mask right now.

That's why I hate perfumes

I'm straying from my thoughts again, anyway I just realize that I am on my back on a floor that seem to feel like mud but strangely have a hard surface like a concrete or metal. I can't be too sure.

With a groan, I open my eyes and wince at the familiar aching feeling I get from opening my eyes suddenly. Unfortunately my eyes aren't that good and need some time to adjust to the light, I prop myself up and grimace when I felt my left hand being buried in the mud like substance.

Disgusted at the feeling, I quickly tried to flick it off of my hand with little success, I frown and realize that I'm not wearing my spectacles and reach down with my clean hand to my chef's jacket single breast pocket and took out my glasses.

I unfold it and propped it up to my eyes and soon I could see well better than the blur image I've been seeing. For someone to say that I'm confused and surprise right now isn't wrong.

"_Fak me…"_ I thought as I look at the towering structure around me that look futuristic and somehow seem to be familiar but I can't seem to find out why.

"_Okay…"_ I started to think, _"…I don't think this is within the train destination rage. Where the heck am I?" _

With that, I stand up and ignore the bone popping that originated from my leg because of the state of inactivity. I look around and it seem that I am in an alley of some sort, nobody seem to be round so I take a look at myself to see if anything is missing.

Black with green tinted hat, check

My red kitchen scarf, check

White collared chef jacket with red colored edges, check

My black colored safety shoe that is slip-proof and water-proof, check

My kitchen tool bag, check

My father's handkerchief, check

My mother hand down wrist watch, check

My bag, missing

"_Crap…"_ I thought with a silent curse, _"…my wallet and phone is in that bag"_

I look around calmly as panicking won't do me much good, but it still didn't stop the growing dread feeling I get at the thought of not being able to contact my family or friends and get them to help my current…situation….

"_Where is it, where is it…"_ I thought repeatedly as look and walk around the alley, looking for my missing bag

To my luck and relieve, the bag is just lying there against a wall around the corner way that probably leads out of the alley. I went up to it and rummages through its contents to see if anything are missing or taken. My luck is holding up as everything is there and I took out my phone and went on to dial my mother. The phone didn't give the familiar ringing tone you get when calling someone, instead it "*click*sorry the person you are calling is unavailable, please try again later.." a recorded female operator voice said from the phone.

Confused, I look at the phone screen and notice that my phone connection line is nonexistent. I cursed again silently to myself and my situation look grimmer and grimmer.

"_Ok.."_ I thought as I put my phone in my pocket, _"…I'm somewhere I don't know but it look familiar to me, I got no phone reception here so I can call anybody, and my left hand is covered in….mud-like-thing…..yuck"_

I tried to smear the muck off from my left hand by rubbing it against the clean part of a wall next to me. It work but some of it is still stuck to my hand. I had the idea to use my bottled water and use it to clean my hand, but considering I'm somewhere I don't know, I thought it is better to save the water in case the place had no clean drinkable water that is accessible.

With a sigh, I adjust my chef jacket and the kitchen tool bag that is hanging off by my shoulder and then I tried to find my way out of the alley. I don't know how many turns I took or how long it took, but eventually I found the alley exit and smiled softly to myself at getting help from the locals and getting home.

Before I could walk out of the alley, I noticed that at the distance, two people were hanging around at the exit of the alley and I could only see their back towards me. At first I was cautious of the fact that this is a dirty alley and who would be willing to hang around here. I hesitated at first, my social skills are terrible as I haven't been much of a talker as a child and I have a slight phobia or insecurity around people, but I needed help so I inhaled some of the stale air and readied myself and cleared my throat as I'm not used to speak unless spoken to. I wave my arm at them and shouted at them to get their attention.

"H-hey! People over there! C-can I get some help, I'm a bit lost and- " the rest of the words died before I could say it as the two people that was hanging around there turn to me and what I saw shocked me.

One of them had a face that is reminds me of birds and seem to have exoskeleton instead of the skin, it also had a marking on his face and what seems to be mandibles on the side of his mouth.

The one next to him is ugly as hell and had four eyes, four eyes! It also had an strange orange colored skin. Other than that, it seems to be the most humanoid of the other.

Somehow, both look familiar to me but again I just cat put my finger on it

I was freaking out at this point and I couldn't form any words as the two….aliens walk towards me and the four eyes got a rather disturbing grin on its face. Oh my god, are those sharp teeth!?

I backed away from them and they notice this and hasten their casual walk towards me. I tried to turn and run from them but lady luck left me from her grace and I trip on something and fell down on my butt. I winched in pain at the sudden fall and my glasses came a bit lose from its hold on the bridge of my nose, I quickly readjust my glasses and remember there are two aliens coming towards me.

I look up and saw that they are practically a step away from me

They look much scarier and more alien up close

And much much taller

The bird like alien gave a series of clicks and surprisingly bird like noises, it seem like it is talking to me but then it turn to his four eyed, friend I thought, and I am surprise that the orange colored alien seem to understand what it is saying. The four eyed alien look and me and says something in a language completely foreign to me.

Yeah, it's an alien language…

The way both are…talking to me seems like they are taunting me, the orange one also seem to laugh at a particular word. I don't know what it is, but…it seems to be expecting me to be insulted

I didn't respond to any of their words in fear that I might agitate them; I just stared at the two wearily

But it seems my silence had sparked some anger towards the orange alien, it barred its sharp teeth towards me and started to yell at me in anger. I was downright frighten and wanted nothing more than run from them. It started to point at me and yelled some more before stopping and waited.

It seem like the alien wanted me to reply to it something but I just kept silent as I don't know what it want me to say.

My silence prove to be my undoing as the orange alien growled angrily and suddenly moved in closer to me. I tried to void the alien but it sudden movement caught me by surprise and it grabbed the front of my chef jacket and lifted me up so that my face is close to it and the orange alien started to spat angry words to my face.

My glasses got loose again and I can only stare at the alien with a terrified face and tears started to pool up in my eyes on me as I don't know what to do as it started on an angry rant. It went on for a few second before suddenly I felt and impact and pain and my left cheek and I fell down to the ground and laying on the right side of my body while I had my left hand touch my aching cheek. I realized that the four eyed alien had just hit me.

I notice that my glasses had fallen off and were laying there near the alien feet before it moved its feet and crushed it.

I stare at the crushed object in shock and look up to the blurry image of the towering alien and whimpered silently as I tried to get away from the aggressive alien. But the orange alien is having none of that stomp towards me and knelt down.

I tried to get some distance from the alien but it grab my chef jacket gain and started on an angry rant again before the fist started to rain down towards me.

Pain Pain! Pain! Pain!

That's all I could feel as the orange alien smile in glee as it rain punches towards my face and occasionally my stomach with no mercy. I tried to call for help but it held my neck in a choke hold and I couldn't utter a single word out of my lips.

I whimper silently and tears ran freely down my face as the pain is getting too much for me to bear. I tried to fend the attacking alien off by raising my hand to block some of the punches, but it seem to only encourage it some more and sooner or later. My hands fall down in pain and defeat.

I can do nothing to stop the alien

It felt like an eternity, there is bruising on my body, crimson colored blood painted my white clothes, my face is bloodied and my I can't feel or see from my left eye. The alien seem to be content and examined its work with a sadistic smile. It got out what seem to be a gun of some sort

But I didn't care; I was in too much pain to care. If the alien wanted to kill me, let it, end my pain. I'm scared and in a place I didn't know, I just want it to end. Maybe it's just a bad dream

I look with my single good eye at the towering alien, who has a gun in its hand that is pointed at me

I look to the left of the orange alien and I saw the bird-like alien standing there and watching with a similar sadistic smile on its face. I was surprise at how it could do human expression seeing it has exoskeleton. But I didn't care

I diverted my eyes back to the orange alien and I stare at the barrel before closing my single eye and waited for the trigger to be pulled

I heard a brief loud bang and felt something penetrate my skull, I didn't feel any pain from it and then, as quick as I felt it enter my skull, everything went silent an I couldn't feel a thing

**X13131313X**

I felt nothing, I couldn't hear, couldn't see, couldn't feel, and couldn't move. Just the fact that I can tell that I'm floating in a dark void

It felt like days, months or even years have passed by. It felt like an eternity but eventually, I suddenly regain all my senses and felt that I was laying down. I tried to open my eyes but a sharp pain on my left eye made my left hand touch it as the pain was immense. I yelped at the pain and sat up

The fingers on my left hand felt something wet near my left eye, I move my finger towards my right eye and tried to see what it was but all I could see was a blur. Then I remember I'm not wearing my glasses and in a practice moved, got my right hand to my chef jacket pocket and took out my unbroken glasses…

Unbroken

My right eye widen in surprise as the memories started to flood in back and I was shaking profusely in fear and phantom pain as I could vividly remember every single punch that is connected to me and the barrel of a gun that…..orange alien pointed at me.

I was shaking like a leaf and my breathing was erratic at best, I tried to control it but failed and tears started to fall free down my right cheek….

Eventually I manage to calm down after a while but I'm still shaking a bit

I wiped the tears that are still on my right eye and cheek and manage to get my glasses on despite my shaking hands.

I remembered the wet feeling on my fingers and look at it with my good eye and saw crimson colored liquid on my fingertips. It took a second but I realize that it was blood. Panicking at seeing my blood, I tried to find something reflective so I can see myself but everything was covered in dirt so I couldn't find any.

Eventually I could remember that my phone can take a picture on both sides so I rummage through both of my pocket to find it but couldn't find it at all. Then I remember something

"_Shouldn't I be dead?"_ I thought

"_I was shot to the head…wasn't I?"_ I thought grimly

Then I realized that I was in the exact spot in the alley that I woke up last time; I thought "No it can't be…"

There's two theory in my, one is that the two alien dump my body here so nobody could find my body, two I that I somehow got back in time back to when I first woke up in this place. But the second notion was ridicules and I thought I was going loony.

I was going to be proven wrong later on

I sat up and felt my body aching for some reason but it is getting duller and duller by the moment. So it doesn't bother me, but what still bothers me is the sharp pain in my left eye. I look around and my bag laying there in the exact spot I found it last time.

Confuse, I walk up to it and rummage through its content to find my phone. I got it out and got it into camera mode and tap the switch camera option and I gasp in shock at what I saw

My left eye is…gone…just a bloodied black glaring void staring back at me

I just stand there, looking at the screen which shows my left eye socket which is missing its eyeball

My hand shakily traces the rim of my eye socket and flinch bit when my fingers touched the sensitive raw bloodied flesh that is exposed to the polluted air. I didn't move for some time as the shock of losing an eye struck me deep.

Eventually I snapped out of my trance and went through my bag again and got out a mini med-kit that I keep around with me in case I cut myself with a kitchen knife. I taught myself on how to do simple bandaging but cleaning up and bandaging an eye socket without its eyeball is not what I expected to do with this small assortment of medical equipment.

I bit down a on my lips from screaming in pain as I try to clean the blood off of my eye socket and making sure to use the alcohol-free wipe sparingly as I have only limited supply. Once that's done I look through the phone screen to see if there is any open wound outside of my eye socket.

Finding none to my fortune, I just hope that there isn't any open wound inside the eye socket or it could get infected. I would use antiseptic despite that it can damage my skin but I don't want the burning liquid to get inside my sensitive exposed eye socket.

Next I took out a sterile dressing pad that is large enough to cover the hole of my eye socket and wrap in around with one of the gauze bundle around my head. I tighten the gauze nicely into a simple tight ribbon knot so that I can easily change it if it soaking up too much blood if my wound bleed.

I don't know any type of knot that would not come loose anyway

I let out a heavy sigh, store away my half used med-kit and waited for the dull aching pain that is still lingering around my eye socket and use this chance to gather my thoughts.

"_Ok now…I'm somewhere that I don't know but somehow familiar with how the surroundings looks like. Maybe I saw it in the TV? the internet? Books?"_ I thought as I look up at the towering structure around me.

"_Maybe I should focus on more important things like get help but…"_ flashes of image of a cruel smile pop into his mind

I was starting to shake a bit at the memory…or is it a dream?...It didn't matter so I hug myself tightly for some comfort. Once I manage to stop my uncontrollable shaking, I gather up my stuff, stand up and walked off to find a way out of the alley.

"_Hopefully all of this is just a dream and I will wake up soon…" _I thought and didn't notice that I had subconsciously moved my left hand and touch softly against the newly bandage left eye.

Moving without seeing with your left eye is hard, much to my chagrin, I keep bumping my left shoulder as I turn around corners because I can't properly see and judge how far things to my left are. It was getting annoying and hoped that I can adjust myself soon or this is going to be a problem.

After a while I manage to come across an eerily similar path that lead out of the alley, I am worried that near the alley entrance will be two…aliens…hanging around. I shudder at the memory or dream and continue on.

"_Please don't be there, please don't be there, please don't be there.." _I chanted in my mind repeatedly

I felt complete fear when I see two aliens right where they were and I just stopped walking, eyes widen, my body started to shake in fear, my heart racing and my breathing is growing more and more labored as I try to inhale oxygen but felt like not enough is going into my lungs. Soon my breathing is nothing more than short gasp of breath.

To people that are seeing this, it might have been just a few minute have passed, but for me, It felt like hours has passed for me by just standing there.

I eventually started to move backwards slowly as I don't want to avoid gaining the two alien attentions, but as my luck would have it. My right feet got stuck on something and I fell down hard and with a rather loud yell as I fell on my back.

Another mistake that would be my undoing

Both aliens heard my yell and turn round to face the alley and tried to search for the cause of the noise, they didn't see me immediately as the alley is dark and its very hard to see if your eyes haven't been adjusted to the darkness yet.

I didn't know that and because of the fear that is gripping my heart, I quickly stand back up and ran the opposite direction from the two aliens.

An act that sealed my fate in this lifetime

The two aliens saw my sprinting form and quickly set a chase to get me. "Oh god, oh god, oh god.." I thought frantically as I ran, "..its them..its THEM!"

I ran, I ran and I ran as fast as I could but in my moment of fear, I forgot that I am still carrying my stuff and it weighed me down. The two aliens didn't have that sort of problem and is rapidly catching up to me. Soon after the two aliens got closer to me, they notice that I am human and they started to shout something at me in their alien language and way of talking.

I ignore it and just try to get away from them

One of the two aliens shouted something that strangely resembles a warning shout before I felt a numbing pain on my right leg and I yelped as I was sent down unceremoniously. Tears pricked on my right eye as my head slammed down on the dirty muddy ground and the pain from my right leg finally reach my brain. I closed my one good eye tightly and bit down a scream as the pain in my right leg grew more and more unbearable.

I finally open my good eye and saw that my glasses lens is cracked and all I could see around me is with a spider web crack. It was weird as it seem like the world is cracked by looking through the broken lenses of my glasses.

I didn't have time to mussed about my glasses as suddenly, someone grabbed me by the collar of my chef's jacket and I a face to face with a scowling orange colored alien with four eyes. The same alien that beaten me to death…

"AHHHHH!" I scream loudly as I am face with my fear and tried furiously to get the alien to stop holding me so I could escape.

"_Get away! Get away! Get away! GET AWAY FROM ME!" _I thought rapidly

My eyes widen in fear and tears started to fall freely again as I scratch and tried to punch the orange alien in the head. I manage to scratch and get some nasty skin wound on its face and manage to score some hit on its temple.

But it only serves to piss the alien more

Suddenly the orange colored alien throws me down on the ground harshly and I let out a surprise yelped. I was just about to stand up, but the alien cold hard boots stomps down on my stomach hard and force oxygen in my lungs to escape, leaving me breathless and with a new found pain around my stomach area.

The alien didn't leave any room for me to breath and started to stomp down with its boots on my unprotected body multiple times. The bird-like alien decided to join in and started kicking my head hard mercilessly, but not hard enough to knock me out or kill me right there. One of the kick sends my broken glasses flying away.

During the beating, I covered my head with my hands and tried to protect my skull from the kick directed at me but the bird-like alien knelt down, grabs hold of my left arm and kicked it had in the direction where my arm isn't supposed to bend

CRACK!

I stare numbly at my left arm that bends in an unnatural angle and a single bone is sticking out of the flesh. A silent scream escape my lips as I don't have the breath to scream out loud. With only one hand to protect my head, I finally gave in and let my hand fall down on the ground unmoving as they continue on with their cruel beating

I muttered, "Stop…S-stop it please" but they either didn't heard me or cared to stop their beating

It went on a while and pool of blood started to form around my head and my right leg, both aliens' looks like they were laughing and spat out words that I think were insults.

My vision is burry but my single good eye focus for a moment and I saw the faces of the two aliens

Both were smiling in glee

I don't know how long it was as they were beating me; all I know is that I am in pain pain pain. I wanted it to stop like last time. I just want them to kill me already. Eventually the two aliens stops beating me and seem to be running out of breath, but their sadistic smile is still there.

My breathing is labored as somewhere along the beating, my ribs cracked and its bone is pushing against one of my lugs I think as I can't breathe very well.

The orange alien spoke some words directed to me and reached down to his back to pull something out. At first I thought it was going to be his gun and end me right now. But what the four eyed alien got out was something worse.

The alien got out a knife, a kitchen knife….my kitchen knife. The orange alien must have picked I up when all the beating started…I didn't even notice he stopped stomping me and rummage through my kitchen tool bag.

I stare at the knife warily and suddenly, the orange colored alien spoke on word before the knife went down

*SHUNKK!*

I felt searing hot pain penetrating deep inside my chest and I move my head slowly to see that the knife had lodge itself into my chest. I stare for like long time before blood rose up from my throat and spilled out of my mouth.

I was choking and gasping for air but the blood keeps blocking all attempts to get oxygen down to my lungs.

I felt the knife slides out of my chest and look up to see the both alien admire the blood flowing from my mouth. Both are clearly laughing at my predicament. I stare at them weakly as I keep coughing blood out, but the orange colored alien doesn't seem to be satisfied and knelt down near my bleeding and blood soaked head and grabbed my face before lifting my chin up, exposing my red colored scar that is wrapped around my neck to the sadistic alien. The four eye alien tug my scarf loose and grinned.

I was confused at the action but I didn't have the energy to think as my liquid life is spilling out of my body. Then suddenly, I feel cold sharp steel against my throat and the alien mutter something to my ear, my eyes widen at what it is trying to do but I can do nothing but give pained moan that escapes my mouth.

I tried to struggle but as quickly as I tried to move, the cold steel move swiftly across my neck. As the alien remove the knife from my neck, I can see splotches of blood on the sides of the knife. For a moment, there is only thin line of blood across my neck that only the aliens can see.

Then it blossomed my blood ran freely from my neck and all the while staining the collar of my chef's jacket with crimson color.

The only sound in the alley now is the gurgle sounds of my choking breaths

My vision is getting blurry and darker; the alien still had a smile on their faces before turning and leaving me alone to die a slow death.

I just lay there alone and in pain as I awaited the longing death to end my suffering, soon there was nothing.

**X13131313X**

Again I felt nothing, I couldn't hear, couldn't see, couldn't touch, and couldn't move. Just the fact that I can tell that I'm floating in a dark void

Soon, like last time, I regain my senses after days, months or years have passed by. I tried to open my eyes only to feel similar sharp pain on my left eye. I didn't yelp in pain as I done it before, I move my finger to my left eye and as I expected, felt liquids around my left eye.

I didn't become confused like last time; I just got out my glasses, wear it and took off to my bag that is lying against a dirty wall. I took out my phone and tapped the camera icon on the screen.

An empty left eye socket greeted me again with the same black void staring at me. I quickly got my med-kit out and started to attend my wounds. This time it was a bit quicker.

I finish tying up the ribbon knot tightly and sigh for the first time since waking up, then a massive unexpected pain ran along my throat and I cough uncontrollably. I covered my mouth with my hand to help stop it but did little of it so.

Eventually the coughing subsided and I look at my hand and saw splatter of blood painting the palm of my hand. _"The hell was that pain?" _I thought grimly

I look at it with great concerned before getting the phone again and using its camera to see if there is anything wrong with my throat.

My neck is covered by the collar of my chef's jacket but notice a dark stain on the edges of it. I unclipped the buttons near the collar and found out that my neck is covered with blood; it came from a single thin straight horizontal line across my throat.

My face grimaces at the amount of blood, but readied myself and proceeded to take off my chef's jacket so I can properly access the wounds. I took off my jacket to reveal a large loose black t-shirt. Once I reveal the full damage to my neck, I could start to feel stabbing pain across my neck.

I resisted a sigh as I don't want any more pain; I got out my half used medical kit and tried to clean off any blood on my neck. This time, the pain of cleaning the wound is more painful as I can see some exposed flesh along the thin line of the wound slit.

I try to block the pain and try to finish cleaning as fast as I can

Once that is done, I could see that some flesh is exposed but there is nothing I could do as I can't do stitching nor do I have the tool to stich wounds. I just gritted my teeth and start to place all of the med-kit supply of sterile dressing pad across my neck, even though it sterile and soft, I can still feel pain from objects touching the sensitive wound. I used two bundles of medical gauze as the first one isn't enough to cover the wound on my neck completely.

Once I finish tying it up in the same ribbon knot that rest on the back of my neck. I store away the almost depleted supply of medical kit and examine my second bandaged wound. It felt weird having something round your neck, but the feeling eventually will go away some time or another.

It hurts t even breath in air but I try to talk even though I know there will be massive pain if I do. I open my mouth and tried to say something.

But only air escapes my mouth with a complementary pain, I closed my eye tightly and held my neck with my hand and rubbing it softly to sooth the wounds. Once the pain subsided, I realize one thing.

I can't talk; therefore I'm a mute…

Mute

That single word rang around in my mind as I try to comprehend what it means, _"I can't talk.."_ I thought with a blank mind. I turn my head up, expecting to at least see the sky, but all I could see are towering structure that goes up higher than I my single eye can see.

I look up for who knows how long

Before a single drop of tear slides down my right cheek and falls down to the ground

Sure I don't talk much; yes I admit that I hate talking to other people for a long time. But that doesn't mean that I completely and utterly hate talking all together. I enjoy moments where I can only talk to my father and mother without anybody interrupting.

Mother and father, I have completely forgotten about them! I've been missing for god knows how long and I don't know if I can contact with them and I still don't know where I am.

With renewed strength to get back to them, I sat down for a moment and ignore that I am sitting on a dirty-muddy floor and contemplate on what am I going to do to get out of my predicament.

"_Okay, laying down the facts now.."_ I started think, _"I'm trapped somewhere I don't know but somehow familiar with how the surroundings look, I seem to have died two time already and woke up again at the same place and time if the two..aliens haven't move to other places when I was unconscious..."_

My face turn into a frown and thought, _"..both alien seem to be….Aggressive and hostile toward humans.."_ my fingers traced the soft cloth of the bandages on my left eye and shudder a bit at the two memories of pain and death.

"_I also seem to retain any injuries but if that is so.."_ I check my right leg and found no injury, _"strange…during the two.. 'loops'…I got permanent injured in the left eye, got my neck slit and got shot in the right leg. But only two of the three injuries stayed. Maybe irreparable damage stay and wounds that can be healed disappear"_ I concluded

"_I can't defuse any anger or aggression from the two aliens when I can't even communicate with them…but both doesn't seem to have any problem when speaking to each other. Translator maybe?"_ I mussed

I resist a sigh or face more pain and formulate a plan to deal with the two..alien, the word is still foreign to my mind and felt weird to have to use it multiple times.

I close my eye to think a bit and finally thought with strong determination_, "…If I can't resolve this diplomatically.."_ I open my eyes and took out my sharpest knife and examined it with a dejected single eye, _"..i have to resolve it with..violence" _I finish sadly as I hate violence in any shape or form.

I can't hold the knife all the time so I have to find a way to attach it on me and have easy access to it, luckily all of my knife has a safety holster so I don't have to worry about cutting myself. I just need a rope to tie it on me.

I thought about it for a second before I remember that I have pants with strings around the waist for tightening, I am lucky that the pants is stretchable so it don't need the string anyway. I took out the pants and got what I wanted. It was pretty long so I only cut it into a rough estimate that should be enough to secure it on me.

I wrap the string multiple times on the safety holster and tie it to the back of my pants belt loop-thing in the direction of my right arm so it is hidden and at arm's reach at moment notice.

With the left over strings, I attach my second sharpest knife on my left hip, now both knives are hidden by my large chef's jacket that I will be putting on. I remember that I have a paring knife and put it on my left shoulder pocket and it fit snugly in it so I don't have to worry it falling off if I run or do quick movements.

Before I readied myself, I took out a sharpening rod and sharpen up three of my knives so all of it is extra sharp. God knows if I can even penetrate the exoskeleton of the bird-like alien. Once I am satisfied, I secured my bag tightly on me and made a tight makeshift knot so the my kitchen tool bag rest on the bottom back of my waist and low enough so it doesn't block my reach towards the two knife on my waistline.

I readied myself mentally and physically and went off to find the alley exits. Like the past two loops, it took a few turns around corners and I still keep hitting the wall because my left side is blind to me. It is annoying and I hope that it won't handicap me when things get rough in a moment.

Eventually I turn around a corner and saw the two dreaded aliens that is responsible for two of my..deaths. I notice that this particular alley way is a bit darker so I use it my advantage and sneak my way towards the two towering aliens.

I silently thank my luck that the two aliens is facing a way from me as one of them have a gun and I only have a knife.

I thought of the idea to knock the two aliens out when hey are not looking, but I thought against it as I am just a 16 year old boy and I don't know just how strong this aliens really is except they throw a very very painful punch and kick.

I was just a few steps behind them and I hold the knife on my right hip but didn't take it out of its holster and got a bit closer. Then one of them spoke

I froze and fear started to grip my mind and my heart started to beat rapidly. A few seconds passed and I realize they are talking to each other and calm myself. I move in closer till I was just a step away from them. Then I remember that when I go for the first guy, there would be some scuffles and its friend would take advantage of the situation and help its orange friend before I could finish it off.

With that in mind I stand up and barely came above the half-way point of the two towering alien torso and I hesitant for a sec before hardening my resolve and took a moment before I took action.

"_Alright.."_ I thought to myself, _"…here goes nothing"_

Taking in a deep breath I use my left hand to grab my second on my hip and stab it on what I think is the knee joint of the bird-like alien till it is lodge deeply till I could see the tip of the knife sticking out on the other side of the knee joint. I was lucky that the exoskeletons is thin enough to be penetrated by a knife

I didn't stand around to admire my work and with a heave I kicked the orange skin colored alien on the back of its knee and it came down to its knee with a surprise shout and I jump on its back. I grabbed its face with my left hand and I can feel my fingers accidentally dinging into one of its four eyes as it screams in pain before I use the knife on my right hand to lodge it deep into its throat, silencing its scream abruptly. It gurgles and red with a mixture of orange colored blood started to spray around and some of it got on my right hand.

I don't have time to worry about that and I went on to deal with the second alien that is on the ground, trying to get a grip on the knife and its face scrunch up in pain.

I didn't give it any chance to recover and I quickly took out my paring knife and jump on the alien and try to stab it with my small knife. It is still strong even though it is in pain and soon I found myself flying backwards and I landed on my back in a daze as I hit my head on the ground.

I groan and winch as my throat protest at the sudden use of my throat and I look up to see the bird-like alien took out the knife with a yell, the alien throws it away and look at me in pure anger. It ran towards me with the intent of killing me, I look to my right and saw the orang skin colored alien lying face down with a pool of blood increasing in size.

My knife is still lodge in its throat

I had no weapon on me and in the frantic moment, I reach out with my right hand and forcibly took it out from its neck and I turn my attention back to rapidly closing angry alien and before I know it. I point the knife with both of my hand towards the alien and it jump on me with an angry shout.

Silence grace my ears as neither me or the alien on top of me move, eventually I push the heavy alien off of me and I see the knife I was holding before is sticking out of its chest. It's not moving so I think I killed it.

I am gasping for breath and flinch every time I inhale oxygen, my throat aches in stabbing pain. As the adrenaline wore off, I just realize one thing.

I just kill two aliens of different species without a single thought

I swallow down a barf that suddenly came up to my throat and grimace at the acidic taste of my stomach acid. Tear pool up on my single eye and sobs escapes my lips as my body quivers in shock. I cover my mouth with my left hand to control the sobs as I don't know if there is any more alien at the exit of the alley.

I just sat there with two bodies of alien lying dead on the ground, trying to calm myself

"_I just killed, oh god I just killed!_" I mentally said to myself as I look at my bloodied right hand

II don't know how long I sat there, but I didn't care, my one good eye dulled in sadness and shakily, I got up and retrieve my knives that is scattered on the ground

I put my knives on its makeshift holster and take a look at myself

My white chef's jacket isn't so white anymore and I decided to change it to my large red hoodie jacket as the darker color will help me blend in with the dark surrounding of this place. Beside, it's more comfortable with the warmer clothing as this place has a cold enough temperature enough to give me the chills.

Because I changed jacket, I had to store my paring knife away

I look back to the two dead bodies before I prop my hoodie up so it cover my single eye from the world and I walk out of the alley and act like nothing had happen in the alley.

I walk out and I'm surprised that outside the alley is just as empty and silent, _"No wonder nobody came in here when the shouting began" _I thought warily

Then I notice some familiar sounds of coming from my left and went ahead to that direction, as I follow the sound, I came across and alley way and the sound is getting louder in that direction. I walk into the alley and out into where, I hope, people are.

When I got out of the alleyway I was very surprise at what I see, aliens of different kinds walking around. I flinch when I saw two familiar species of alien but calm myself when they look different than the one I…left…

There are so many aliens and there are crowds of them, my heart beat started to pick up as I have phobia around large group of strangers. I started to sweat but I quickly wipe it off and I started to walk amongst the crowd. I am surprise and grateful that the aliens doesn't notice me and continue on with their business.

I occasionally look at the different alien and I am getting worried as I am familiar with all of these aliens but I don't know how to put my finger on it. But when I saw a blue skin colored women pass by me, I froze, I look back at her and it suddenly clicks in my mind.

"_That's an A-A-Asari.."_ I thought in great surprise, I quickly ran up to an empty dark alleyway and I prop myself against the wall and slid down till my knee was to my chest. I grip both sides of my head with my hand and thought, _"T-t-that was an Asari, that means those two aliens I..killed…was a Turian and a Batarian…"_

I look up to see the surrounding structure and thought, _"That means this is Omega station if I remember things correctly and this is from Mass Effect universe."_ My eyes widen in surprise and realize I'm in one of the worse place to wake up in the Mass Effect Universe.

"_Shit!"_ I cursed in my mind, _"I'm on a criminal haven spot in the Mass Effect galaxy and the only law here is don't 'Fuck with Aria'. Shit! I'm screwed!"_

I'm panicking right now and I don't bother to calm myself as I am literally screwed, me, a sixteen year old culinary student won't survive in Omega for long as I've got no money, no proper weapons and no Omni-tool, which is an essential if you want to survive here.

"_Crap I'm dead, I'm dead!"_ I thought grimly as tears ran freely down my single eye and I grip my knee closer to my chest and I just sob silently as I shake in fear.

Before I know it, I cried myself to sleep with a single final sad thought lingers in my mind

"_I'm on Omega, and I would not survive…"_

**X13131313X**

**AN: That's a wrap and I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though its dark and grim. Please review and say what you think about it. Any tips would be appreciated and point out any grammar mistake and I will try to fix is as fast as I can.**

**P.S if you reader notice that my self-insert character like to think instead of talking to himself. That's my true personality; I rarely talk and only talk if I am spoken to. Except if it is my parents. The phobia part is a bit true to my personality also, I hate large crowds of people and I always feel fear when I'm around crowds. Essentially I try to stick true to my own personality as it is the nature of a self-insert. **

**Yes, I am a culinary student if any of you is wondering.**

**Till then, I'm out for the midweek and now reading a comic at 13 bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mass Effect franchise**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Speaking through radio, phone, etc"**

**Warning: This story is not for the light hearted as it can get pretty graphic **

**A self-Insert Fanfiction**

**Response to reviews:**

**Guest (greavy): Yes Shepard will be in the story but it will be pretty later on as the story progresses, if Lurima get his voice back will be kept a secret for now. Next, yes, this is a proper that I will be continuing on till the Mass Effect 3 I hope. It will be a long time as with the time loop in it. Time and death is not a concern for Lurima. Finally, on the romance thing, don't worry about a thing. The parring might come to a surprise for you and other readers.**

**Chapter 2: Exploring The Hostile Station And Finding A Haven**

As I woke up from my sleep, several things I felt immediately as I fully regain my senses are the grumbling and empty feeling of my stomach, dry, sore feeling of my throat, and the throbbing aching feeling on my left eye.

I groan and wince as I momentarily forget that my throat is still sensitive from its wound. I open my single good eye and notice that my glasses have a bit of a smudge from rubbing against my pants when I cried to myself.

Irritated I took out my glasses small cleaning cloth and try to get the lenses clear of the smudge as best I can. No matter how thorough I clean it, there will always be a bit of a small stubborn smudge on the lenses. I always hated when this happens to my glasses, the smudge always make my eyes uncomfortable and now with only one eye, it is going to be a problem sooner or later.

I move my left hand slowly and rub my bandaged eye to sooth the throbbing feeling, _"Man…If this keeps up, I'm going to have a headache by the end of the day..night?"_ I mussed before realizing that Omega is almost always looks like it is in night time as it is always dark, _"great..now by body clock going to be wrecked"_

Again, I resist a sigh and took out my bag and got out one granola bar out of five that I always bring with me. I gingerly tore the warping off and took small bites to savor its sugary taste.

As I ate my food I took out my phone and went through several pictures of me and my parents. As I look through several pictures, happy memories grace my mind and I found comfort in it. I smile softly and thought_, "Even though this is Omega and I have slim chance of finding away back home.."_ My finger traces a particular family photo of me and my parents on my high school graduation ceremony, _"…I would do anything to get back to you mother..father.."_

I finish up my small snack bar and drank a bit of fresh water from my tumbler and it soothes the sore feeling from my throat. I turn off my phone to save the battery as I don't know if Mass Effect even supports twenty-first century gadget anymore. Everyone in the Mass Effect universe seems to use Omni-tool as a multipurpose gadget that replaces phones and other electronics into one simple handheld device.

Thinking of tool, I need weapons other than my knives. I need a range weapon as almost everyone on Omega has a gun as it is a criminal top destination. As I thought on how to get a weapon, I just remembered that from my first 'loop', the Batarian I…killed..had a gun with him and in my mental breakdown moment, I completely forgotten about it. _"I could also get their Omni-tool and some, credit was it called here?"_ I thought

With that in mind, I put my water tumbler back to my bag and I stand up with a huff and grunted in pain that originate from my back. Probably from sleeping in an uncomfortable position for a long time, I shrug the pain off and pick up my bag and secure it on me.

I took a deep breath and try to find my way back to the Alley I originally woke up when I first got here.

As I retrace my steps, I couldn't help notice that there are less people in the area now than it was when I first walk here.

"_Maybe it is nighttime on Omega right now" _I thought

As I walk I notices that some of the Omega resident walking pass by seem to be taking glances at me, soon it was making me nervous as I don't like people looking at me, human or aliens. Another one of my social issues and it would have be fine if my friends or family are near but since I am alone, my heartbeat started to pick up and my breathing becomes quicker.

I don't know what timeline it is in the Mass Effect universe is right now. If it is just sometime after the first contact war or Relay 314 Incident, then humans must be pretty rare sight for people living in the Terminus system to see if I remember correctly.

I just hope that they are looking at me because none of them have seen a human up close, and not because some of them are slavers and humans are going to be in demand soon. I'm just a short teenager, pretty weak and easy to be snatch for quick money making from the slave market.

I'm getting paranoid

I try to ignore the negative thoughts and I just focus on walking and take deep calming breaths while occasionally looking behind my back. It was a torturous walk in my mind and soon I manage to find a familiar looking alley way.

I found myself walking in silence as the place look deserted as it has been last time; I try to get my bearing straight and try to find the alley where two bodies were left to rot. It took a while and a lot of wrong alley later; I finally found the ally with two bodies lying there undisturbed as it had been when I left.

The Turian body doesn't have much blood on it except for the chest area where the knife was lodge previously. The Batarian body is a bit different; its skin is a bit paler than its original dark orange colored skin and a large dry pool of blood surrounds it.

I clench my hand and walk towards the body, as I got closer I noticed that the dead body doesn't smell and I thank my luck for that. I went on to search the dead Turian first and as I try to move the body, it is stiff as if it were frozen and his limbs won't move if I don't use all of my strength. After awkwardly trying to move and search the body, I eventually found two thin rectangular card-like objects and store it in my pocket. I try to find the Omni-tool on the Turian by starting at the wrist and eventually the whole hand as I can't find a single trace of it.

"_Where is it, where is it.."_ I thought to myself and I search carefully along the hand of the dead Turian

Finding nothing I give up and move on to the Batarian body. I scrunch up my face in disgust as I see the open wound on its neck has exposed sliced up flesh. I try to ignore it but my eye keeps lingering on the wound and I start to feel some stabbing pain on my neck that I swear is just my imagination. I didn't notice it but my hand somehow found itself on my neck and rubbing the bandage softly as if to sooth a lingering pain that's not there.

I force myself to stop thinking about it and search for anything useful on the dead body. This time the Batarian body isn't so stiff as the Turian so it made my job at hand easier.

Eventually I found a gun that look like a pistol with two barrels for some reason; it has a blocky rectangular shape with a curved gripped that is comfortable to hold on my hand. It has a dark black color and has a heavy weight to it; I just hope that the recoil of this pistol would be manageable for me.

I examine it closer and find that it doesn't have a slot for thermal clips or an eject button so I'm guessing it must be mass effect 1 era weaponry as the second and third mass effect game uses thermal clips.

"_Well, this is good. I won't have to worry about ammo and only need to worry about overheating "_ I happily thought to myself. Things started to look up as now I have a range weapon and I have a chance now if I ever got into a firefight.

"_Not that I will involve myself to one"_ I thought grimly to myself while stripping off what seem to be a flexible magnetic lock for the pistol on the back of the Batarian body. _"Huh…"_ I started to think_, "…I wonder how I didn't notice or remember the gun on his back before I knifed them?..."_

I didn't bother to think long about it and I try to attach the magnetic lock on the midpoint of my back and to my fortune it clings on to my t-shirt. I holster the pistol and make sure the grip face my right side to my dominant right hand. It seems to stick on pretty solidly and I jumped and shake by body to see how strong the magnetic lock is.

It didn't disappoint me and cling on to the pistol with a tight grip. Satisfied, I scavenge anything else I can find on the Batarian body and found three similar looking card-like the one I took from the Turian. I store it away and move on to find the important Omni-tool I so dearly need

"_Come on, where are you little Omni-tool"_ I thought to myself as search on the cold hand of the Batarian.

Lo and behold I found it; at least I think it is. I found an almost transparent ring around the Batarian right wrist; I tug at it and found it is firmly stuck to the dead body hand. I examine the ring fully and trace it with my finger to see if there is a release button. To my luck I felt I one of my finger put some pressure on a particular part of the ring and it came off with a soft *click* sound.

My face brighten up in glee and put the rather flexible transparent ring around my own wrist on my left hand and heard a satisfying click as it snap back in to full circle. _"Ok..now how do I use it?"_

I tried to do various gestures like flicking my wrist, stretching my arm quickly and waving my arm around. After a lot of tiring and embarrassing movement I thought angrily, _"How the hell do I use this! Come on work dammit, turn ON you stupid Omni-tool!"_

As soon as I thought Omni-tool, orange light encase my arm and I see the familiar shape of an Omni-tool that I see a lot of time when character in Mass Effect use it. I was practically jumping up and down in happiness, I finally manage to get the thing to work, and all I needed to do was think it to be ON.

I don't know how that is possible but I'll take it anytime, I try to work out how to use it and I found out that, aside from the palm of your hand, everything else is a hologram. I try to work out the controls of the Omni-tool and soon an orange screen pops up with numerous symbols that I think is an alien language

Confuse I look at the screen and waited for it to go away, when I waited for a few minutes and the screen still hasn't change. I try to manipulate the Omni-tool with the palm of my hand and I think I made a mistake as suddenly, the numerous symbols on the screen change into a large symbol that suddenly pops up and pulsing repeatedly like it's a warning of some sort.

"_Ok, alien language, I can't read that. Let's see if there is English in this device." _At least I hoped there is and English language option in the Omni-tool

I quickly try to undo it but suddenly the Omni-tool flickers a bit before the orange hologram disappear completely.

I blink in surprise before I thought, _"Turn On Omni-tool"_ but it didn't turn ON and a dread feeling fills my mind. _"ON!, I said turn ON Omni-tool. ON! Omni-tool ON!"_ I thought frantically while tapping furiously on the Omni-tool almost transparent ring.

I screamed in my mind so it turns on but all my attempt bear no fruit and soon I gave up on it

I shut my single eye in frustration and want nothing more than just scream there to my heart's content. But I resist that notion lest I want to suffer a painful feedback from trying to do so.

I massage my temple as losing the Omni-tool gave me a frustrating headache, once the aching subsided I took the useless Omni-tool from my wrist and store it in hopes that I can repair to working condition. A pretty slim hope as I can't even communicate with anybody on the station.

I check if I have everything on me and the extra stuff I got from the two dead bodies, once I'm satisfied I got everything in place I head out to explore the station in hopes that I can other humans on this criminal infested hell hole

Leaving behind the two rotting corps for the second and final time

**X13131313X**

_**Unknown Amount Of Time Have Passed**_

I don't know how long it has been since I arrived on Omega, it could have been days or a week have passed since I started to explore Omega. What I do know is that I finish my last granola bar some time ago and I'm currently moving on with only fresh water that I have on me.

I thank myself for bringing two large tumbler of fresh water with me, but water isn't enough to sustain me for the long run and my stomach constantly demands food 24/7. My body is getting more and more thinner as time pass by.

I can even clearly see the bone shapes on my fingers

When I am exploring the streets of Omega to find any human, which I have no success to find them at all, I tended to stick to the shadows and avoid any crowded area. I found out that the station is really really massive if you are there in real life and the way the structures are built on Omega made the streets more like a maze.

I mentally groan at remembering the times I got lost or made several giant loops that got me back to square one.

Thankfully I didn't need to use my acquired pistol at all for self-defense while I explore Omega

As time goes by, I'm getting weaker and weaker. Soon I couldn't even walk a few minutes without having to stop for breath.

I'm also hungry; I am sooo hungry that I even played with the Idea to steal some alien food and eat it right there on the spot. But I remember that there are two types of food In the Mass Effect universe. Levo or Dextro Amino acid.

If I accidentally eat dextro type food, I would have an allergic reaction that could kill me

I'm not taking that chance, even if I can somehow loop back to when and where I first woke up on Omega

Currently I am sitting down and lay on my back against the alley wall as I try to use my shaking hands, which is currently holding a tumbler that held the last few milliliters of fresh water. As I hesitantly brought the tumbler to my dry lips, I can't but feel the throbbing pain on my left eye socket and the sharp sore feeling I have on my throat.

Both bandaged wounds got infected as I found out sometime ago

The previously white colored bandage are now soaked in blood that is drying

I have a mild constant headache that I can't remember when it started. I can't even inhale air without letting out an involuntary whimpers of pain as sharp stinging pain stabs ruthlessly at my throat.

As I drink down the cold water, I force myself not to cough it out and let the water flows down my throat. Tears prick my single tired eye and I throw away the now empty tumbler with excessive force and quickly hold my neck with both of my hands.

The pain is indescribable and I started to cough up blood that splatters on the ground in front of me, I am gasping for air and it only serves to make my pain even worse.

I fell down on the ground to my side, further dirtying my battered and slightly ripped red hoodie jacket. I clasp my mouth shut with my hands forcibly and try to stop my painful coughing, I curl up into a fetal position and close my eye and wait for the pain to go away as it had like last time I drank water

"_Make it stop, make it stop"_ I chanted in my mind

Minutes passed by and the pain still haven't stop

In fact it is getting worse, my hand is now soaked in blood and tears freely escape from my single closed eye. The next thing I know, I passed out because of the pain and exhaustion

**X13131313X**

_XdreamX_

_I open my eyes and I see the familiar white wall of my University kitchen, I'm currently sautéing some blanched vegetable and I gave the cooked greens to my partner who is assembling the food on the plates. _

_I can hear and smell the familiar sounds commonly heard in my university kitchen, my classmate talking and passing different kitchen tools and ingredient to those that requested it. The yell of my chef saying that the restaurant has open and it's serving time. Aboyer shouts of request to the different groups in the kitchen to send their food to the front, so that the waiters may take it to the awaiting guest._

_It all sound familiar to me during my practical hot kitchen class_

_Next thing I know, I'm punching down bread dough while my partner taking ingredient measurement for another pastry product. The steps is routine now to me and I repeated it with precision efficiency _

_Measure the ingredient_

_Mix the dry ingredient together_

_Add in and incorporate the wet ingredient to the dry mixture_

_Knead dough well till smooth or do a windowpane test to see if it is kneaded well enough_

_Let it ferment in the proofer for the required time _

_Take the risen dough and punch it down and put it into the desired mold_

_Let it ferment a bit more _

_We bake it in the oven and after baking, let it rest and you got yourself a fresh piece of pastry goodness_

_A normal routine in my University Pastry class_

_I always like pastry class as it doesn't have the pressure of getting the food done in the limited time to feed your guest. When we wait for the dough to ferment, my classmate use this chance to catch up, gossip and generally have small chat with each other._

_I did none of that and just settled to talk with my pastry chef and occasionally help her with other pastry product. She is a nice early forties year old woman and is eager to give tips to her little chef's in training._

_One of the few people I'm comfortable talking too and even initiate conversation with her, which I rarely do willingly._

_I was happy now and currently laughing from one of her many funny past tales of working in one of the many restaurant she worked for previously before she became a chef and lecture in mu university._

_It is one of the many happy memories I have and I cherish it all _

Xdream endsX

My sweet dream ended and I am greeted with the same a dull headache, but strangely the aching feeling has gone down a tone a bit to a more manageable level. I also feel a lot healthier and my stomach isn't growling in hunger anymore, but I can still feel some empty feeling in my stomach.

With a mental groan, I slowly open my single eye and saw blurry image of an unfamiliar ceiling

"_Wait..ceilling? Wasn't I outside when I passed out?"_ I thought as I am confused to where I am currently

I ran my hand to my face and notice that I am not wearing my glasses, I sat up slowly as my body is still tired from lack of energy and look around me to find my glasses. I turn to my left and saw what I think is a table and ran my hand along it to find what I hope is the item I wanted.

My hand bump into something and I grab it, I felt a familiar shape and weight of my glasses and with a relieve I put it on and examine my surrounding more properly as I can see better now.

I seem to be on a somewhat comfortable bed with a thin warm blanket draped over the lover half of my body, the room is a bit cramped but I didn't mind as it was comfortably warm in here. It has been so long since I had a warm place to sleep and sitting here on the bed nearly made me cry out in joy at how comfortable I am right now. It has been so long since I lay my body on a comfortable surface.

The room itself is pretty plain with only a bed, a mirror, what look like a cabinet and a small trashcan. But it is pretty furbished and I can't help but notice how the carpet, at least I think it is, on the floor look a bit old and pretty roughed up.

I swing my leg over the bed and the blanket was dragged with it but my feet got loose and I notice that I am bare feet. I put them down on the soft fabric lying on the floor. I shudder at the feeling of my feet touching the soft fabric, but I push the feeling away and I willed by body to stand up.

I slowly push myself up and felt my leg shake a bit at the sudden weight, I place my hand on the table beside the bed to stable myself and adjust my feet to the weight. When I take my time to try and adjust my feet, I had a slight nagging feeling something was missing.

Then I looked down to examine my legs properly as the blanket had fallen off

I am missing my pants and I'm only wearing my boxer…..I trace my eye down to my chest and I finally realize that I am not wearing my black t-shirt.

I am completely naked and not wearing anything but my boxers

I try to comprehend it and a few seconds pass by with me not making a single motion and my single eye are still glued to my bare chest.

…..

…..

…..

"AHHHHH!" I mentally yelped and frantically grab the blanket on the ground and quickly cover myself with it.

I knelt down and grip the blanket tightly around myself, even if I am a boy I am still NOT COMFORTABLE BEING MOSTLYT NAKED IN A STRANGERS ROOM!

I stayed knelt down on the floor for a few minutes before I calm myself and stood up. I notice that the knife on my hips are gone as well as my gun but I kept a mental note about it later.

I walk slowly towards the mirror with the blanket still wrapped around me. Once I got to the mirror, I examine myself as saw that my blood soaked bandage on my left eye socket and neck got replace by a more clean and new white bandages.

Strangely, both are tied in the same ribbon knot…

"_Huh.."_ I thought strangely, _"..I thought the future are supposed to have more advance bandage than this…I thought Medi-gel is widely use in the Mass Effect Universe"_

Now that I took a look at my new bandage, I finally notice that the pain on my wounded left eye socket and neck seems to have disappeared. Though I wouldn't dare to try to talk and test if it brings any pain. I don't want any more pain thank you very much.

I trace the new bandage with one hand softly and mentally make a note so I remember to give my thanks to the person that treated my wounds.

Turns out I wouldn't have to wait long

I heard the familiar sound of a door sliding open and I turn my head towards it, I blinked and saw an Asari standing there looking a bit surprise like myself. But she smiled at me at spoke in her species language to me.

"_Great, the first alien that seems nice to me and I don't know what she is saying"_ I thought to myself

I just look at her warily as I don't know if her intentions are good or bad

The Asari seems to be wearing the generic civilian clothing of the mass Effect Universe but it has a little bit of dirty on it and has some slight wear and tear to it. She also seem to wear an apron…strange

She is also tall, almost as tall as the Turian and Batarian I….killed a while back

She finally notices that I am not responding to her and look at me with a confused expression; she said something in her language as if asking me something. I didn't respond to her as I don't want to offend her if I say something wrong accidentally.

Her face change into frustration and my single eye widen and hope that she is not angry at me for not responding to her, but her expression quickly turn into one who realized something and reached down to her pants pocket. She got out what seem to be an earpiece and walks towards me.

My body stiffens and backs up a little as she comes near me. She saw this and she immediately stops walking and holds up her hand in a non-threating motion and said something in her language. Then she slowly came up to me and shows her hand palms up towards me.

I see the earpiece and look up to her face in a questioning manner, she just smiles and move her hand closer to me. I realize she wants me to put it on so I reach out slowly with my free hand and took the earpiece gently from her surprisingly soft hand.

I examined it for a second and saw it is just like a regular earpiece you get from earphone but it is missing the wires. With that I put it on my right ear

When I done that she suddenly spoke, "-an you understand me now little one?"

I'm surprise that I suddenly can hear her speak in English and felt it is a bit weird for my right ear to hear English, while my left still can hear her talking in her species language.

I remembered that she asked me a question and I just nodded at her but slightly irritated at being called 'little one'

Her smile widens more and continue to say, "Good, I see that you are awake now little one. I was getting worried that you wouldn't wake up after three days of sleeping"

"_I slept for three days!"_ I thought to myself in great surprise

I look at her with a surprise face and she said, "I found you lying down on the alley next to my shop little one. You're lucky that I found you, you were running a high fever and nasty infection got into your wounds."

Her eyes narrows and said in a serious tone, "You almost died then if I hadn't tended to your fever and wounds"

She places a hand to her hip and said in a stern voice, "Aren't you going to say thank you to me little one? I did saved your life and I'm sorry but you are being rude to me by not saying a word since I talked to you"

When I heard she ask me to talk to her, my breath hitched and I felt like I had been stab in the heart as I am suddenly reminded of my status as a mute. My single eye looks dejected and looks down on the floor in sadness

"Well?.." she said patiently as she waited for my answer

I hesitant for a second before looking back at her, points a finger to my bandaged neck and I mouth some words while shaking my head left in right.

She look confused before covering her mouth lightly with her hand in realization and with a gasp she said, "Ah, you…you can't talk can you little one? That's why there is that wound on your neck…"

I just nodded at her and I close my single good eye to stop the tears poling around it and my head looks down in sadness. I heard her say, "Oh you poor little child.." I heard some shuffling and I suddenly felt something grab hold of me gently.

Panicking in surprise, I look at what is holding me and saw the Asari hugging me gently and I felt a familiar sense of dread as the only time aliens touch me, it was associated with pain and death. I quickly struggle and try to get away from her in fear. She just hugs me tighter and said in a motherly tone that warms my heart

"Shhh, don't move little one. Its ok, you're safe now, I'm not going to hurt you, and nobody is going to hurt you. You are safe now little one, shhhh calm down now…"

She comforts me and I stop struggling as she meant no harm to me and instead I grab on to her and pull myself closer as it has been so long since anybody touches me with gentle care when I first woke up on Omega.

I felt myself crying on her shoulder but I didn't care, while I was exploring Omega, it had taken a large mental toll on me from all the hunger, pains and loneliness. But I kept all the emotional feeling closed up and stayed that way for so long that when she whisper comforting words to me, the flood gates burst open.

No sound came from me with exception from the occasional gasp and sobs from the crying, tears ran freely.

I don't know how long I cried on her shoulder but eventually I stop crying and gently push her off of me and wipe away the tears that still lingers from my single eye and on my right cheek.

"Feeling better now little one?" she ask me, I nodded slowly and gave her a small soft smile and mouthed thank you to her. She seems to understand what I meant, "Your welcome little one, I'm just glad that you are not rude little boy" She said with a smile, the last part being said as a joke to brighten my mood

It worked and I laughed mentally while suppressing an urge to chuckle at her small joke

Her smile widens a tad bit wider when she saw my mood brighten up a bit. "What is your name little one? I can't keep calling you little one forever now can I?" she said before remembering that I can't speak and added with an embarrassed face on her, "Oh, that came out a bit wrong.."

She reach into her apron large pocket and took out an old rectangular pad with a screen that seen better days, she says "Here use the touch screen to write down your name"

She gave me the old touch pad after she taps on it a few times; I grab it and see what look like white paper represented on the screen. I use my finger and try to trace my name clearly for her to read.

I show it to her and she took out and odd looking glasses and put it on. She reads, "Lurima..Namia, but I can just call you Luri if I want?" She puts down her glasses and looks at me for conformation. I just nodded to her and she raised a single eyebrow and said, "Isn't Lurima Namia a girlish name for you little boy?"

I just shrug at her and she just sighed at me, "Well.." she started to say, "…At least I won't have to call you little one or little boy anymore huh Luri?..."

I just nodded and smile happily as I can now communicate to someone in English after so long

She smiles at me and said, "Well then Luri, my name is Lizinda T'Zaris and how about we both cook some lunch for the both of us? It's only fair for you to help me as I closed down my shop for three days just to nurse you back to health."

She pause and look s at me before saying, "You do know how to cook a bit right Luri?"

As soon as I hear the word cooking, she fully grabs my attention and nodded vigorously at her when she asked me if I could cook.

She smiles and stands up before holding her hand for me to grab

I grab her hand and she helps me up, but I forgot that I am wrapped in blanket and it slid down on the floor. Exposing my almost naked body to her, with a yelp my face flushed in embarrassment and I quickly wrap the blanket around me and avoid looking into her eye as I am embarrassed to my core.

She laughs at his and said, "HahaHa, I forgot that I took your clothes off to wash all the sweat and dirt. Come; let's get you some fresh clothes to wear now ok?"

My face is still red in embarrassment, but I nodded to her, stood up and follow her out of the room, bringing the blanket wrapped around with me.

I don't know why she goes so far to even close her shop to help me but I didn't think much about it, she is the first alie-I mean person to ever care for me and I am forever grateful for that. I would do everything in my power to repay my debt to her.

But right now, I am doing the one thing that I have always been good at that I have been deprived of from ever since I woke up on Omega.

Cooking

**X13131313X**

**AN: That's a wrap people; I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one but think of it as a thank you gift for those that followed my story as I didn't expect to have a number of followers in the first few hours alone. The rest of the chapter will hopefully be longer than this so I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**P.S Lurima Namia is a name that if you take the letters and arrange it differently, you would get my real name. Virtual cookie to those that got it, as it is really simple.**

**Till then, I'm out for the midweek and now reading a comic at 13 bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mass Effect franchise**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Speaking through radio, phone, etc"**

**Warning: This story is not for the light hearted as it can get pretty graphic **

**A self-Insert Fanfiction**

**AN: Wow, I was not expecting this story to get this many follows. So I thank you reader for following my story and I hope that I can do my best to keep you guys interested with my story. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 3: Culinary Discovery And A Secrets Too Painful To Be Told**

Cooking

Oh how I love cooking. It's my passion and has become a large part of my life ever since I started to cook with my mother. I was just nine years old when I curiously walk into my mother's small but modest kitchen, I heard the familiar clang the old family Wok being hit by a Wok Chuan or big spatula as other people called it.

The smell of her cooking put me into trance as, I found out later, the different kinds herbs and spices were being mixed together to form an aromatic smell. It was just a simple cooking, fried rice with some vegetables cooked in oyster sauce. But even though it is simple, like every time, my father and I savor her cooking as she is busy with her work and most of the time we eat take away food.

My mother is a government lawyer for different kinds of department that causes my family to move houses frequently. My Father is also a lawyer but work for a legal firm company in the financing department.

Having lawyer's parents has its up and down, the up is that I have two people that can and know how to do the legal stuff. The downside is the massive amount of paperwork and meetings, lots and lots of meetings.

Luckily, my parents still manage to find the time to spend with me so they had never missed any events and moments of my life that is important to me. They are willing to sacrifice their career and willingly face their bosses so that they can shower me with their love and care to their only child. I'm lucky to have them as my father and mother and I plan on repaying them ten folds.

I rarely see my father and mother except in the afternoon when I was young, except for the weekends. So in my younger years, my grandmother from my father side of the family took care of me when my parents are working. She raised me alongside my female cousin from my mother side of the family.

My cousin, who is few years older than me became my first best friend and one of two crush that I had in my life.

It's weird and unusual to have a crush on my cousin I know, but she is one of the two girls, that are near my age, that I spend time with the longest.

Reason I got no other friends and specifically female friend? Again, I am socially awkward at an early age and actively avoid people unless I can't avoid it

Moving on, she was also my only childhood friend; at first she became like a sister-figure to me but as yeas go by. It turns slightly into affection and then into a full blown crush.

I kept it a secret of course, but it was never easy, every time I see her, my heart flutters and I get slightly red face. I never did once confess my feeling to her and as I got older, I grew out of my crush and that affectionate feeling for her is all but a memory for me now. But to this day, I can't help but feel that I regretting my decision to keep the feelings to myself, and sometimes I dreamed that I confessed my feelings to her and she accepts it….but it was just dreams…

Anyway, as I found out when I got older, I now know that my cousin was practically raised by my grandmother as she is an illegitimate child that was born years before her mother and father even married. I was and still am furious of the fact that her parent literally dumps her at grandmother's house and I, alongside my parents, uncles and aunts, know that the two is only pretending that they care about her when we are around.

There was nothing we can really do to help her or else it would become a matter that would drag on and sour relationship between family members. My family values strong friendly relationship with each other.

Anyway, avoiding negative history and moving back to cooking

On the rare times we get to eat my mother home cooked meal. Usually, I would just watch cartoons and wait for my mother to call me and my father that the food is ready. But one day, I got bored of the TV and decided to see what my mother was doing.

I walk to the kitchen and what I saw forever burned into my mind; my mother was cutting some ingredients with great speed and precision. The way she use her knife was with elegant but also with efficiency. My mother occasionally turn back to the stove and mixed some ingredient that I can't see on the wok, the smell that permeates from the kitchen also help be remember it all too well.

She was also humming a soft tune that I sometimes hum to myself when I am cooking in the kitchen as I got older and more skilled in cooking. I watch her cook for some time before she finally notices me from the kitchen door. I still remember her surprised face when she saw me watching her cooking; I remember that she smiled at me and wave at me to get closer to her.

As I walk closer to her, she got out a spoon; I look at the spoon with a confused face before she suddenly moved the spoon to the wok and got a scoop of hot fried rice that she was cooking. She blow some air on the hot rice for a second before she move the spoon closer to my mouth, I took a sniff of the now slightly hot rice and the lovely aromatic smell of the rice still lingers in my mind.

I open my mouth and let her spoon feed me the freshly cooked fried rice, I chewed slowly and a mix of flavors that just go well with each other exploded on my taste bud. I remember smiling and savoring every chew I took, but suddenly the light spicy taste of the rice suddenly intensify and soon I was waving my arm to my mouth is a rather pathetic attempt to stop the fiery sensation on my tongue.

I heard my mother laugh at my misfortune and went to the refrigerator to get me a glass of cold milk, she gave the glass of milk to my awaiting hand and I instantly drank the entire content of the glass down. I remember letting out a breath of relief and the burning sensation in my mouth have subsided. My mother is still laughing so I childishly pouted at her and look away at her in fake anger.

She stops laughing and just chuckled at my childish act, she went to get a tall stool and place it down next to the table with the chopping board. She suddenly lifts me up and I gave her a soft squawk of surprise before she plops me down on the tall stool.

I blink at her and I vaguely remember her saying me to stay put on the stool

My mother puts the newly cooked, steaming fried rice into a large dish bowl and cleans up the wok alongside the large spatula.

She then got out a whole Chinese cabbage and starts to strip it leaf by leaf, she puts the vegetable on a bowl and wash it on the sink to get rid of any dirt on the leafs. She drain the water and starts to chop it up into smaller pieces, once that is done she set it aside on the plate before taking one shallot and striping its skin off from its small roundish form.

She slices the shallot and put it on a smaller plate, finally she got a clove of garlic and chopped it into smaller pieces so fast that her hand was just a blur to my eyes. She puts down her knife and put some oil into the wok and lit the fire on the stove.

She first put in the chopped garlic alongside the sliced shallots; she lets it cook until the smell of shallots and garlic fill the kitchen. She grabs a some of the vegetable with both of her hands, but not all of it, and put it into the piping hot wok.

I saw some of the vegetable still on the plate so I grab what left of it with my tiny hand and quickly got off the stool. Even though I am not tall enough to see what's in the wok, I can still reach my hand up and throw the vegetable in.

When my mother saw this she panicked and suddenly grabbed my hand roughly and moved it away from the wok. Turns out my little hands were centimeters away from touching the hot edges of the wok.

My mother, with a scared look on her face, scolds me and told me not to do that again, I remember feeling I was a little sad that I upset my mother but she smiles at me and kiss my forehead to reassure me that she is not mad and only worried about my wellbeing.

She picks me up and placed me down again on the stool and ruffles my hair while saying, with a stern voice at me to stay put. She continued on with her cooking and mixed the ingredient in the wok briefly before taking a bottle of oyster sauce and pours some generous amount on the vegetables.

She mix it properly before getting a glass of water and poured some of it on the vegetable before she use a large metal lid and close the top of the wok. Waiting for the vegetable to cook, she took out several plates and left the kitchen with the bowl of fried rice to set it on the dinner table.

As soon as she had left, she came back to the kitchen and turned the stove off; she lifted the metal lid and a huge, for me at the time, wisp of steam escapes from the wok and released a new set of aroma. I smiled softly at the new aroma, my mother then put the cooked vegetable on a plate and took my hand and lead me to the dining table.

I saw my father was there already reading the newspaper while waiting for us, I let go of her hand and went to my favorite seat. I sat down and we enjoyed our rare home cooked lunch together.

From that day on, I helped my mother, or tried to, when she is cooking. Soon, I was able to cook for myself and I regularly cook dinner at home for my parents to relief them from hard day at work with home cooking.

I still remember the joyful smiles of my parents when they came back from work and saw that the food is ready for them on the table.

Once I discover my love for cooking, I spend most of my free time reading food magazine and experiments on different types of food and how I can make them taste better without changing too much from its original recipes.

When I graduated from high school, I immediately apply for a university with a culinary arts program and since then, I've been learning how to cook with standard world class professionalism.

I was happy and my future looks bright to me at the time

But that changed when I woke up in Omega station from the Mass Effect universe

**X13131313X**

Currently I am putting on the fresh clothes that I got from the Asari named Lizinda

Lizinda T'Zaris was kind enough to wash all of my dirty clothes while I was out for three days, she gave me a short sleeve black t-shirt and my kitchen pants. I felt more comfortable as the familiar feeling of the clothing soft fabric rest on my body. The feeling of the clean fabric on my skin felt weird to me a bit as I got used to the grimy and damp feeling of my cloths as I explored Omega, not that I hated it..it's just a weird nagging feeling from the back of my mind.

I try to ignore it as best I can.

Once I am done clothing myself, I follow Lizinda to her shop's kitchen. As we got into the kitchen, I look around the pretty spacious room and while I wasn't expecting much since this is Omega, I am surprise to see the kitchen well equipped enough for a small shop that cooks and sells food.

You got, what I think is, your stove, your oven, the sink and a number of large refrigerators along the sides of the wall. Then there's a closed open window on the wide side part of the kitchen wall, and lastly a preparation table with what I think is kitchen cabinets in the middle of the kitchen.

Strangely, the alien kitchen equipment doesn't look too much of a different from human kitchen equipment, but I didn't think much about as it will make my life easier when I am cooking. The equipment looks old but seems to be in a working condition.

I can see some kind of alien plants hanged on a pole on the ceiling above the of the preparation table

I'm guessing that's the fresh herbs

The kitchen itself is pretty clean and seems to be maintained quite nicely if I might add

"Well Luri…" Lizinda said while spreading her arms around and gesturing to the kitchen room, "…welcome to my humble kitchen and I hope it's not too different from your human version of the kitchen…"

I look at her and shook my head left and right to tell her it's not really that different. She smiles at me and said, "Good, I kind of forgot that your race just starting to integrate with the Citadel community properly when the council grant your people an embassy seventeen years ago. I thought most of this stuff might be too foreign to you as it is pretty much an Omega station-made product."

She went to get some stuff while saying, "Now some of this equipment is older than you so it might not be that advance in a technological term. But it gets the job done when I use it to cook"

She scuffles through some stuff and got out a piece of dusty cloth, Lizinda unfolds it and flaps it a bit to get rid some of the dust off.

Geez, I dint know a cloth could collect that many dust

"Here, it's a bit dusty I know but that's what you get for storing it in one place for years

She examines it briefly before giving it to me; I grab it from her hand and hold it in front of me so I can see what it is. It's an apron….a pink color apron.

My single eye twitches and looks at her with a face that says, 'Really?'

She holds her hand up in a 'don't blame me' kind of gesture and said with a cheeky smile, "Hey don't look at me like that, it's the only apron I have that fits you. Besides, it's not like I expected someone to be cooking with me in the kitchen since I live and run my shop alone"

I gave a mental sigh and thought, _"Ah well, better get this over with it then"_

I put on the apron and the length of the cloth stops just right above my shoes, it's a bit big but I could work with it. The only problem with the cloth is that it has a wide long part of the apron, which I am supposed to tie around me. Normally that part of the apron is thin and long, not wide. Because of it I have some trouble trying to tie it into knot.

My face scrunches up in frustration and Lizinda notices this and laughs at my poor attempt to tie a knot behind me. "Here.." she said while moving to my back, "…let me tie it up for you Luri since you're having trouble with it"

I felt her do a knot behind me but I can't see what type of knot it is. Once she finish, she got in front of me and I can see a mischievous look on her face that she tries to cover with her hand. I tilt my head at her in confusion and her eyes widen a bit and tried to choke down a laugh but a giggle escapes her lip.

I mouth 'what?' and narrow my single eye at her in suspicion

She saw me look at her with my narrowed single eye and said while chuckling, "I'm sorry, *chuckles* but you look so cute with that pink apron you are wearing. Your short height makes you look even more adorable Luri, *chuckles*. If I didn't know better, you look like a little girl with an oversized apron"

Once I heard she called me cute because of me wearing the pink apron, my face turn into a shade of red that can make a tomato jealous. I am so tempted to just rip the apron off me and curl up into corner and hide from the world to save what's left of my dignity.

"_I don't know how to deal with this!"_ I thought frantically while covering my red face with both of my hands. Nobody has ever called me cute except for my family. For Lizinda to suddenly tell me that I am cute is just too much for my fragile social skill to respond to.

My embarrassment made her laugh loudly, so I uncovered my face and tried to glare at her with my single eye as best as I can for making me embarrassed but unknowingly pouted at her.

I thought I was doing well with the glaring but to my chagrin, she only saw a small little boy trying his best to try and glare at her with a childish pout.

"Aww~, you look even cuter with you're trying to glare at me. Oh, I just want to cuddle you right now, I didn't know you humans could be this cute~" She teased me relentlessly with a smile and dramatically putting both hand on her chest as if resisting her instinct to cuddle

My face now have a comical horrified expression before looking down on the floor while my body started to shake a bit in pure embarrassment. She notice this and decided that she had enough fun teasing me, so she quickly said, "I'm joking I'm joking Luri, don't breakdown on me yet. We got some cooking to do now."

I shook my head in attempt to clear my mind from the embarrassment and partially successful but her easing smile still lingers in the back of my head. She motion at me to get closer to her and she points at some of the kitchen equipment.

"Ok…" she start to say, "…here we got the stove, I use fire and not the more 'efficient' electric or induction stoves." She quotes with the fingers at efficient in a sarcastic way

She points at a metal box and said, "That's the oven, you just put any food you want to heat up, give it the temperature and how long you need and it'll do the calculation to heat it up in an instant. Useful if you're lazy, I rarely use it except for foods that take too long on the stoves."

It's true; I can see some dust gathering on top of the oven but pretty clean at the front

Next, Lizinda points to the sink, "That's the sink obviously, but over the years I manage to…acquire multiple water line to my shop so that incase if one of the water line goes dry or contaminated by…waste…I can just switch to another clean and flowing water line." She pauses and looks at me before adding, "Let that be secret for the both of us huh Luri?"

I just nodded her and now notice that the sink has multiple pipes connected to it

She then motioned her hand to the several large rectangular metal boxes with two handles near the middle on each one of it

"Now those are the refrigerator but only the second one on the left really have anything in it, the rest are either empty or broken down ages ago. Not that it matters really if I only have one. I rarely have shortages of ingredients in a single day since business is slow nowadays" She told me before a frown form on her face and lets out a tired sigh and massaging her head briefly and I can only speculate that she is having some stressful thoughts on her mind right now.

I look at her in concerned as up till now, she has mostly been cheerful and doesn't seem to be the type to get upset so easily. Her carefree nature and blatantly disregard for my dignity solidify that fact.

I walk closer to her and hesitantly tug on Lizinda apron to get her attention. She looks at me with tired eyes before it brightens up again and said, "Well let's not delve into that fact any longer shall we?"

I shook my head and tried to mime "Are you okay?" to Lizinda but she just looks at me with a confuse face before handing me the pad again from her apron large pocket, "Here, it's better if I give this to you for the day Luri, I can't read lips you know"

I grab the pad and she shows me how to use it briefly, it's pretty simple; you use it just like how you would use a tablet, except there's the Asari language on the screen.

While I am doing some experimental writing on the pad, Lizinda looks at me using the pad and thought about something before she shares it with me, "I'm going to need to get you a smaller pad later, it going to be a pain isn't it for you to carry that large pad with you all the time?"

I look at the pad and I have to agree with her, while the pad is lightweight and thin, the screen is about eleven inch wide and it barely fits in my apron pocket. Wow…the technologies in the future got larger and larger.

I know I'm short and small for your average sixteen year old teenager, about one hundred and twenty-three centimeters tall, but I can but help remember that everything on Omega seems larger and much taller that what's normal for me. The door seem taller and even the ceiling in the kitchen seems higher to me that the kitchen ceilings in my university kitchen.

Anyway, I try to ignore the fact and swipe on the pad to write down what I mimed to Lizinda earlier.

"Are you okay?" I wrote down and show the screen to her

She took out the odd looking glass again before reading and replied with a smile, "I'm fine Luri, don't worry about me…" her eyes looks away from me a moment before adding, "…really I'm okay. I should be the one worrying about you, when I found you it didn't take me long to know that you hadn't eat in days"

A flash of memory pops into my mind of me grabbing my stomach in agony as the hunger was getting more unbearable every second before my minds goes back to reality. I didn't notice it but when I look down, my hand had unconsciously moved to my stomach as an imaginary wave of hunger pass down my stomach.

I felt a hand pat my head so I look up to see Lizinda with a caring face saying, "I don't know what happened before I found you but in a half an hour or so…." She points to my stomach and continue to say, "…your stomach isn't going to be empty anymore once I fill it up with real food"

She smiles, grabs my hand gently before leading me to the sink to wash our hands before moving to what I think is the preparation table. When I got to the table, I can barely see the top surface of the table as it is too high for me.

I'm getting the feeling that my life going to be harder with my height

I glare at the table in a rather pathetic attempt to make it shorter

"_Okay, I fine with the fact that people are taller than me. But when things like a table is almost taller than me-" _My line of thoughts got interrupted when Lizinda put down a small metal box near the table

I look at it for a moment and my single eye twitch at Lizinda unsaid suggestion for me to use it to make myself higher so I can better access the table. I resist commenting on it with the pad and just opted to go with it and use the metal box as a step.

Once I got on the metal box I write something on the pad and shove it into Lizinda grinning face

"I hate you…"

"Hey! What did I do?" She said with a mocking tone, I just glare at her and like the first time, it had no desire effect I wanted.

She chuckles a bit before getting several ingredients from the refrigerator and the cabinets

She puts it all on the table and got an item, that looks like a fish but it's very colorful but purple seems to vibrate along the item, on a chopping board. "This is a sort of fish that originate from Thessia, it used to be exclusive only to Thessia and can't be farm or live on any other planets because it needs an eezo rich water to live in. Since eezo is expensive and maintaining a fish farm on a commercial level without Thessia natural eezo rich waters is deemed non-profitable for many people"

She got out a knife and I'm surprise that it is actually one of my fish knife

Lizinda looks at me and said, "Hope you don't mind me using you knife Luri.."

I smile and shake my head left and right to tell her I don't mind

"Thanks.." she said, strangely raising an eyebrow at me for a second before starting to….fillet the fish I think

"But that was centuries ago….a batch of this fish had been genetically modified successfully by a company science team and nowadays we can see this fish being farmed in the millions on other planets. Soon, the luxury value of the fish declines and it became nothing more than your average seafood item on the market. It also makes it more accessible for people with no biotic as the modified fish has no poisonous eezo"

She finishes cutting the fish and gave one of the fish fillet to me, as I examine the fish soft meat and I am intrigue to find several thin light purple colored lines on it. I tug on Lizinda apron to get her attention and points to the purple lines for her to explain.

"Ah, that's actually used to be the circulatory system for the fish to circulate the eezo, which it manages to extract from the eezo rich water with its gills, to its entire form. Strangely, the fish somehow manage to convert the eezo into pure energy and give it the ability, to the original fish, to live longer than other species of fish. Up to few hundred years if I am right" She explained

Lizinda grabs the fish head and put it near my face and added, "That's why some of these original fish on Thessia grows up to a standard skycar size" She does a mock monster face and I almost laugh at her ridicules face expression.

She puts the fish head away, got out several glass jars with powdery content in it and two bottles with liquids in it

"The original fish is called, _Til'Uh_ while the commercial type is called _Til' Nyh'Uh. _The commercial type has _Nyh'_ to its name that roughly translates to 'not true', so people knows the difference between the two fish by its name" Lizinda explained some more while I listen to her every word

"_This is awesome! I'm learning new ingredients from an Asari that no chefs from my time will ever have the chance get. At least there's one good thing being stuck on omega, experiencing new, foreign culinary that has never been known to exits are right in front of me!" _I excitedly thought

She got out two small bowls from the cabinet and gave one to me

"Alright.." she said while giving me a small spoon, "…just follow how many spoonful I take from each of these jars and mix it well Luri"

I nodded at her and I copy precisely every single scoops she got from every jar. Some it have fine powder, and some of it have seeds in the jars that seems to be colored coded, the red one smells of a familiar scent of a strong hot spices but strangely have a hint of sweet aroma like a flower. The green one has a minty scent but made my single eye a bit teary as if I smelled an onion.

I tried to make out the other jars with fine powder, but my nose bailed out on me because the scent of the two powders is strong like that of a perfume. So I can't get a good smell on the other and makes me wish I have some coffee beans with me so I can 'reset' my sense of smell.

"_Ah well.."_ I thought, _"…I'm going to have to wait for time to 'reset' my nose. Damn you brain and the inability to comprehend these exotics alien powders"_

Once I finish combining the mix of powders, Lizinda grabs a bottle with a brownish liquid and said, "Can you eat food with alcohol in it Luri? I know with my little knowledge about humans that some of you can't consume large amount or any alcohol at all because of medical or personal reason…"

I took out the pad and wrote down, "I don't want alcohol please, I don't like alcohol at all really"

Lizinda nodded after reading my writing and puts down the bottle that she was holding and grabs the second bottle on the table, this time the liquid is almost golden in color. "This is just some juice extracted from a fruit so there's no alcohol in it. Now, just put a dash of this on the mix and combine well until it's a bit sticky. Finally we put the mixture on the sides and on the skin of the fillet, leave the last wide part of the fillet uncovered"

I did what she asks and for the first time, my mind is now free of the stress and memories of pain in my time stuck on Omega. The only thing right now, in my mind, is that I am cooking with a kind Asari and soon I am able to eat freshly cooked food that I had been craving for.

Lizinda, after properly combining the mix with the fix washes her hands and got out a large metal pan that is similar to a sauté pan. She puts what I think is oil and turn the fire on the stove. The familiar heat of the fire comforts my mind even more.

'Alright now.." she said while getting both of our fillet, "…now the preparation is done, let's get to the cooking shall we. Now I am going to be the one who is doing the cooking as the fillet is very sensitive to heat and can overcook or even charred quickly if you are not careful"

I'm a little sad that I'm not able to take part in the important step of cooking…but this is Lizinda kitchen so I respect her wish and just opted to watch her.

During the cooking process she chats with me a bit and she talks more about the different kinds of fish that originate from Thessia. I just nod and occasionally wrote down question on the pad if I'm interested in knowing one type of Thessian fish. She was happy and pretty enthusiastic at sharing the knowledge and I am grateful for that.

She cracks some jokes and even commented on my pink apron again…to my frustration. But I just smile and manage to keep myself from laughing soundlessly or..suffer some unsavory feedback.

The laughing and cheerful voice of Lizinda, the familiar sizzling sound of the oil cooking the fish, the strange exotic smell of what I think is herbs and spices.

I wish moments like this could last forever

Lizinda finish cooking and put both of the fillets on a plate each and told me to follow her.

"Come on Luri, let's eat lunch on one of my shops table"

I got out of the kitchen through a double swing door and I could see several tables and chairs in what I think is the customer dining area. Lizinda got us to the nearest table and she puts down the food while I sat on the chair.

Surprisingly, the table and chair are wodden

"Wait here while I get us some cooking utensil and a cup of fresh water for you okay Luri"

I just nodded and she left swiftly to the kitchen again

I took a moment to look at the cooked _Til' Nyh'Uh _and I can see that it is a bit similar to seared fish with sesame seed crust but instead of black and white color, it has seeds with a couple of different colors on the skin and sides of the fillet. It makes the fillet look even more exotic and more alien as I can see some of the light purple lines across the fish almost pure white meat that is facing upwards.

The smell is even more exotic as I never had smell anything like it, the closes to what I can describe is that the fillet smells of curry leafs and a hint of grass just after a rain…but there's something extra that I just can't describe.

While I was deep in thought about what the extra mysterious smell is, I didn't notice that Lizinda was back until she spoke to me, "Well what are you waiting for Luri, eat up. You need some meat in that thin body of yours…." She took a glance at the food in question before adding, "…I hope it's not too plain for you.."

I shook my head left and right furiously as the sight of the food is more than enough for me

I got the eating utensil Lizinda gave me and thank silent that it is a table fork and knife before I eat the fish as a fast as I can

"_God..it's been so long since I tasted hot and fresh food"_ I thought joyously as my single eye had tears pricking it as the taste of the food is heavenly and my stomach felt more relax as food has finally entered its awaiting deprived stomach acid.

Lizinda chuckles at my display of table manners and said with a smile, "*chuckles* Slow down Luri, the food isn't going anywhere, savor every bite of the fish. It's more enjoyable if you eat it slowly. Besides, I wouldn't want you to choke on the food now"

True to her words, when I start to eat the food slowly, I can feel every single different flavors and texture of the cooked _Til' Nyh'Uh. _Because of the seed crust, it has a slight crunchy texture that goes well with the soft part of the fillet. I couldn't describe the flavors but I didn't care, there is food in front of me and I want to eat it.

We ate the rest of our lunch in silence

After we finish our fish, I just remembered that I never felt any pain when I swallow the food. So I wrote down on the pad and show it to her.

"Before meeting you Lizinda, every time I eat or drink, I always felt a slight pain. It got worse as the wound on my neck got infected, but now I felt no pain what's so ever when I ate the cooked _Til' Nyh'Uh. _Why is that?"

She reads it with that odd looking glasses for a moment before answering my question, "It's simple really, I just applied some medical painkiller gel on your wounds so you don't feel any pain. I would have use the more popular and effective Medi-gel but this is Omega….for a small bottle about this.." She use her index finger and spaced it a couple of inches from the thumb, "…size can cost more than the entire equipment and ingredient in the kitchen."

Lizinda sigh sadly before continuing to say, "The gangs and mercenaries on Omega has taken control of the Medi-gel supply and sells it to people with a ridicules price tag that is many times of its original price. But since Medi-gel is the more preferred medical item, the rest of the old medical item has become cheaper in the recent years"

I nodded at her and felt a bit disappointed that she didn't have any Medi-gel to heal my wound; just seeing the bandages on me makes me…..remember all the pain vividly…

I sigh soundlessly before I froze and waited for the pain to stabs my throat…..i waited and waited before remembering that earlier Lizinda told me that she applied some painkiller gel on my wounds.

"_Ah good…now I don't have to worry about the pain on my neck"_ I thought in relief

Lizinda suddenly got up and took both of the plates, utensil and cups before saying, "I'm going to put this in the kitchen for a second. Wait here, you got some explaining to do on how you got to your…condition when I get back."

I nodded to her and she left off to the kitchen again

I just waited there at the table and thought about a few things to myself to pass the time_, "Okay…things has started to look better now. My wounds have been tended to as best as Lizinda can and I am not hungry anymore. Lizinda T'zaris…Lizinda has kind to me even though I am a stranger, her smiles and cheerful attitude makes me forget that we are in Omega…."_

Then I look around the dining area and notice that it's pretty run down and obviously seen better days. I frown and then remembered that Lizinda look a bit stressed when she said business was slow.

"_She must have monetary problems from what I seen.."_ I thought before contemplating about it a moment before deciding, _"…she helped me and even closed down her shop for three days just so she could nurse me to health. She run her business alone so I think I might be able to repay my debt to her by working in her shops for free..."_

When I heard the kitchen door open I look at her with a smile and about to write down on the pad that I want to provide my service to the shop for saving my life

But I froze and my smile fades away when she has the gun I took from the dead Batarian in her hand with my bag in the other

I kept my single eye glued to the gun Lizinda is carrying warily while she walks towards the table with an emotionless expression

My heart starts to beat more and more rapidly and it's getting harder for me to breath properly. When she is near the table, Lizinda just throw the bag and it roughly land on the table with a loud thud that, its content clacking around in it. Then she sits down on the chair opposite to me and puts down the gun, face towards me slowly.

I stare at the gun's barrel and suddenly a flash of memories of me bloodied, in pain and looking at a gun a Batarian is holding before a flash of fire came out of the barrel and I snap back to reality.

My hands clenches tightly at the violent memory

I look at her eyes and I am frighten that they held no emotion what's so ever….it scares me that the once smiling and cheerful Lizinda a few minutes ago is now the cold and emotionless Asari in front of me. I look at her for a few more second before I quickly write some words on the pad

"Lizinda? Why do you have my bag? Why do you have that gun?"

I slowly stretch my hand out to show the pad to her but suddenly she snatches the pad from my hand before I could blink. I retract my hand quickly, start to fiddle with my shirt to calm my nerve and look down to my lap and occasionally look at Lizinda in concern.

Lizinda is just staring at the pad with her odd pair of glasses for a while and I was just about to get her attention. But the she suddenly slams the pad on the table and I jumped in fright at the sudden violent action.

"Tell me Lurima….If that is your real name, why is it that when I check through your bag. I found several antique and priceless items that date back almost two centuries. Now I tested you to see if I can invoke any reaction that of a thief when I ask you to use…your…fish knife that went out of production so long ago that the only known original, authentic one known to the public is in a museum…and only half of the very dulled blade remains"

She reaches into the bag and got out the knife in question and thumbed the sharp edges of the blade

"So it surprises me that you look happy and doesn't seem to mind me, a complete stranger to you, use this priceless antique. I was also surprise that the knife blade seems new, very knew…and very very sharp. I check it with a special equipment and there is barely rust on this knife blade."

Lizinda then slowly slides her index finger along the knife sharp blade, once her finger ran along the blade, a tiny slit of purple blood escapes her cut skin. A flash of memories pops into my mind violently of my neck being slit by a knife. I stop fiddling with my t-shirt and grip it tightly as I can feel imaginary pain on my neck.

She looks at her index finger in fascination and continues to say, "At first I thought it must be one of those expensive replicas but when I scan the blade properties and it show me that this blade have a type of metal with a pureness level that is not the standard of any manufacture, legal or illegal, with today's technologies…..but it was standard for the manufacturer for when the knife was still in production."

Lizinda stabs the knife on the table and it is lodge deeply into the table wooden surface. She then got out three more items from the bag.

My mother's watch

My father's handkerchief

My phone

"I scanned all three of these and again the same results but different material of course. The watch with leather strap that is not artificially made leather, the handkerchief with genuine silk worm made silk, no wear and tear, and not the more popular artificial silk. Finally the phone, the battery is dead but when I scanned its interior. All the electronics are using material which are not be even available anywhere else; you can't even make the electronics in this phone if you wanted to"

She looks at me with stern eyes and asks, "Now tell me Lurima….how did you acquire these items? Who did you steal from? Who are you really if Lurima isn't your real name?"

She palms the pad and slides it over the table to me.

"Tell me the truth, choose your words wisely. I'm in no mood for game, so whatever you write down on that pad could mean the difference between life and death for you…"

After she warns me, Lizinda grab the gun from the table and points it at me.

My body started to shake even more now and I look at the barrel with a horrified face, when I look at Lizinda now, I don't see her pointing the gun at me. I see the Batarian I killed smiling and pointing the gun in her place.

The image of the Batarian vanish into thin air when Lizinda spoke, "Well what are you waiting for? Do you want to live or do you want to die? Tell me the truth now".

I force myself not to look at the gun and with a shaking hand I took the pad and start to write on it

"_What am I going to!? What am I going to do!? I can't tell her the entire truth, the 'loop, the deaths, how this isn't even my universe…..If I don't tell her the truth then she might kill me. But if I tell her the whole truth she might think I'm lying or insane and shoot me….what to do what to do!" _I thought, terrified that death is just a squeeze on the trigger.

I glance at the gun again briefly before I concluding, _"I…..I'm going to have to tell her the truth…half of the truth…"_

I quickly write down on the pad and when I finish, I slowly extend my hand with the pad to give it to her. She swiftly snatches it and read it through.

"You say that your name is really Lurima Namia…I'll be the judge of that later…" Lizinda says, not really believing it's my real name

"So you got the watch is actually a gift from your mother that has been passed down from mother to daughter, but since you are an only child she gave it to you…" She looks at me in suspicion before continuing to read the pad, "…the handkerchief is also a gift from you father and gave it to you as his father had given it to him."

She puts down the pad on her lap and look at me and said, "So essentially, the watch and the handkerchief are family heirlooms that are given to you since you are an only child?"

I slowly nod at her in conformation and then Lizinda turn back to the pad and read the rest of it.

"The phone is actually from your great grandmother who passed away recently and her inheritance was split amongst the family and all you got was this phone that had been kept in good condition by your great grandmother…."

That one was a lie; the phone was actually a birthday gift from my parent.

"Please believe me, please believe me, please believe me…" I thought repeatedly when she finishes reading and just staring at the pad.

"I will give you the benefit of a doubt and believe you since you human have such strong attachments to inanimate objects…" she spoke after a few moments, "…but it still doesn't explain why you have this gun and these two credit chits"

She took out the two items I found from the Turian I killed

"These two credit chit contains enough credits to buy everything in my shop 3 times over with left over credits to spare! The credit chit is encrypted so I don't know who chit this is. Tell me who you stole this from Lurima or who you killed so you can take these credit chits. You will tell me the truth! I want to know I brought either a thief or a killer and not harboring someone who is being hunted on Omega" Lizinda yelled at me

The word killer struck me hard and I start to cry silently as the memory of my first kill came back to haunt me.

"Spare me the tears Lurima and tell me who you are!" She screamed at me now with a tone that says 'lie and you die'. She tosses the pad at me and it hit my chest before landing on my lap.

I grab the pad, wipe the tears away from my single eye and force myself to stop crying. I then shakily write down everything on how I acquired the credit chit

I wrote down everything but change the a few things that didn't involve my death and 'loop'. I also put in a few lies to explain how I didn't die when my neck is slit

After I finish I quickly give it to Lizinda

She quickly read through it with a serious and almost angry face, but as soon as she read it, Lizinda said in a fairly neutral tone.

"You say that you were on your way to the university you are attending on Earth and during the trip in a skycar you suddenly passed out and the next thing you know, you woke up on Omega?" She asks me

I nodded at her and thought, _"..well its actually half-true, I was on a train and I slept, not passed out…but its close enough to the truth…"_

"You don't have a translator device on you because you never did leave Earth once and this is the first time you are on another place outside of Earth. You met a Batarian and a Turian seeking help but you couldn't communicate with them so you kept silence in hopes that thye know you don't have a translator. But hey were angered that you didn't respond to them and….started to beat you up for no reason…" She continues to read and her voice softens a bit after saying the last part.

She looks at me with sympathy and ask me, "..Is…ah..is that why you lost and eye and have that wound on your neck? Was that their doing?"

Again I nodded and tears started to run freely again

Memories of the first time I see the black void that used to be my eye pops into my mind, so I slowly trace the bandage on my eye in an attempt to sooth the phantom pain of losing an eye.

Lizinda looks back to the pad and said, "They…beat you up till you couldn't feel or see though your left eye...then the Batarian took out one of the knife in your possession and slit you throat and just left the knife there on your neck…..oh goddess that's why you are terrified when I hugged you earlier…" Now her voice radiates shock and disgusted

I still remember clearly the coldness of the blade on my neck before it slowly moves across my neck…

"…after that the Batarian applied some Medi-gel to heal the wound on your neck partially so you could feel pain…..those sadistic bastards!" she yelled in anger after reading the last of my writings

She puts down the pad and asks me again but with a softer tone, "How did you survive Lurima?"

I shook my head and look at her eyes with a face that says 'I don't want to' as I don't want to describe and relieve the moment I took my first kill, people can threaten me to tell what happen but I rather face the consequences than remember the haunting first kill.

I move my knee to my chest and put my feet on the chair edges and hug my leg closer with my arms; I look down with shame and sadness.

"Tell me; just tell me one more thing…." She ask in soft tone, "…did you kill them Lurima?..."

I slowly look at her with a dejected eye and just…slowly nodded before resting my head against my hugged leg and cry in shame

"She will hate me now; the only person who takes care of me will now hate me because I'm a killer. Now I just have to wait for her to kick me out of the shop…or wait for her to shoot me…" I thought sadly

I waited and waited but there is only silence

I heard some shuffling and my body stiffen at what Lizinda was about to do

I hear her getting closer to me before suddenly, I think, Lizinda touches my arm and I instinctively tried to move away from her touch but I was sitting on the chair so I couldn't move away from her. Eventually I give in and waited for her to make me stand up and move out of her shop.

But then I felt Lizinda wrap her hand around me in a comforting manner

"_What?.."_ I thought to myself in confusion, _"…Why is she hugging me? I thought she hates me for being a killer…" _

My question are answered when she said in a motherly sad tone, "I'm sorry Luri…I am deeply sorry to have to put you through that interrogation. You must understand, this is Omega and I had a few run in with a number of unsavory….guest in the past. I'm sorry for accusing you and making you remember all those awful moments. If you still hate me I will understand, but please know that I am deeply sorry for my action…"

She hugs me tighter and said, "I know you are telling the truth because your eye reminds me of someone who went through their first kill. Forgive me for accusing you Luri.."

Lizinda kept apologizing to me and her explanation on why her sudden violent attitude towards me make me understand her predicament but still left a bitter feeling towards her.

But I can't find it in my heart to hate her

So I slowly move my head to look at her with my forgiving single eyes and she look at it for a moment before saying softly but with determination, "….I plead forgiveness for making you suffer Luri, I swear to the goddess to never put you through it again. Instead I will do everything to protect you..will you forgive me Luri?..."

I close my single eye and turn my head down to think about it as my mind is a mess

After a few minutes of thinking I made my decision

I slowly look at her with my single eye and with a soft smile

I mime 'yes' and nodded to Lizinda

The genuine smile on her when I forgive her will forever be in my mind

"_Now I have someone who will protect and care for me…"_

**X13131313X**

**AN: That's a wrap, I hope you like this chapter. It took me a while and I ran into several bumps when writing this chapter. Also, thank you for the follows and reviews! I never thought that I would get this much attention for my first self-insert story. So again thank you**

**This might be the last chapter for some time as I have my next coming up semester soon but I'll see if I can squeeze in another chapter before I am off to chef's training.**

**Please review and tell me what you think and give any ideas you want me to put into the story as my self-insert have the 'looping' ability. I already have a rough set of ideas through the mass effect game but more ideas would be appreciated.**

**P.S I need a beta as I need another person to check and hunt for spelling errors and grammatical error. Just PM me and well go from there.**

**P.S.S I literally starve myself to write down the hunger more realistically**

**Till then, I'm out for the midweek and now reading a comic at 13 bye bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mass Effect franchise**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thoughts/Journal Writing"_

"**Speaking through radio, phone, etc"**

**Warning: This story is not for the light hearted as it can get pretty graphic **

**A self-Insert Fanfiction**

**Respond to Reviews:**

**Greavy (Guest): You have to know that the average height of people differs from around the world. It is not unrealistic for a person to be that short. Where I live, 140-153cm in height is the average for adults (from last global survey and personal experience with rough judgment). I took into account of the height, I research what I am about to write so don't worry about it. **

**Chapter 4: Journal Entry #1:**

**X13131313X**

**3 Months after Lizinda Interrogation **

**August 26****th****, 2182 CE**

**Entry #1**

_Dear Journal,_

_OK…..I can't believe I'm even putting dots when I pause in real life __**XD **__(god I love writing, I can't but help putting emoticon on it!) _

_Anyway, I'm being distracted there. I found this empty book/journal in the deepest depth of my bag. You will not believe what you can find in an old bag that has not been emptied in a year or two._

_Found a couple of bubble gum, few pen and pencil, a poker card set with a few missing or ripped apart. Uno card, four double A battery, my missing Swiss Army Knife (been looking for that) and a few paper money which cost a lot if you find the right collector to sell to._

_Turns out my bag got a couple of 'extra' hidden pocket to put some childish item to avoid being lost in the eternal void of spot checks_

_Still, happy to find my prized Swiss Army Knife_

_OK…what am I going to talk about?_

_Well for one, I am just glad I got large supply of pen and pencil so I can keep writing my life out of my own dimension/universe. If I ever get back home, I can just take this big journal out and read through it….if ah….I ever make it back home._

_I'm on Omega and anything can happen, if I die I will 'loop' (hopefully) but I could lose the content of this journal. Maybe not, I only died twice and the only thing that is stuck with me from previous 'loop' is my more permanent injury. _

_It doesn't help that the two 'loop' I experience forced me to bandage my two wounds….._

_On the positive side though!_

_Concluding the rather 'forceful' interrogation, the following days are rather awkward me as ever time I see Lizinda I will always sometimes be reminded to an image of her cold emotionless face. _

_But the image didn't last though as Lizinda is actually and genuinely caring and cheerful….I guess living in Omega does bring the nasty side of a person._

_Anyway, after I cleared Lizinda suspicion of me, she offered me a place to call home_

_I was overjoyed when she gave me the offered, I practically hugged her on the spot..which makes things more awkward…for me. I remember that Lizinda just smiled and made several comments about it that just destroyed my already pathetic social skill._

_Took me a few days to recover from that… __**T-T**_

_Moving on, the two credit chits I scavenged from the dead…ah…Turian. Lizinda ask if it is alright if she could use the much needed credit to repair and clean up her shop._

_Of course I said yes since it's not mine to begin with_

_When I told Lizinda that technically it isn't mine, she said that in Omega. If you find something, especially from a dead person, you are now the unofficially the owner of the item._

_I kind of forgot that this is Omega and there is no 'official' rule…just several acknowledge rule if you want to live in Omega._

_I was kind of worried using that amount of money could attract dangerous attention like thief's, but Lizinda assured me that large spending of credits like this is pretty common and she told me it's not like we are going to spend all of it in one day._

_True to her words, we started on cleaning the dining area first_

_What used to be a rundown neglected dining area is now repaired cleaned and refurbish to that of a restaurant that just recently open. Strangely though, Lizinda kept the wooden table and chairs, and sent it for restoration._

_I asked her why not buy new table and chairs_

_The answer is surprising actually but not much to explain all her reason, turns out the furniture used to belong to a fellow friends of Lizinda and its one of the few things that reminds her of that friend. I asked who the friend was but Lizinda just gave me a smile and said 'another time'…_

_I guess we all have our secrets_

_Writing on Lizinda, I have been enjoying our times in the kitchen in the past few days. While I am knowledgeable in some part of human cuisine, Lizinda is a master in all forms of cuisine from other species except for the human._

_So I teach her about human cuisine while she teach me hers and other species cuisine _

_In two weeks I learn mostly the basic of Asari cuisine_

_Most of the ingredients are poisonous to non-biotic…_

_But I enjoy every single bit of priceless information (for me that is) being given by lizinda, why would you not? You are on another world filled with different species; I'm a culinary student so learning anything related to food is my obsession._

_Cooking is the only thing keeping me sane from the craziness of deaths and dimension travel _

_I'm babbling now, but screw it; it's my journal I can do anything I want with it! _

_On another note though, I started to help Lizinda in the shop when it is business hour, the extra helping hand really boost the efficiency of Lizinda shop and in turn we gain a slight increase in customers. It helps that Lizinda food is pretty cheap than other….'restaurants' in Omega._

_At first I wasn't ready to cook for the customers as my knowledge of 'alien' food is still sub par. So I helped out as the waiter serving and taking orders from the customers._

_Thank god for food and beverages training _

_I was slightly horrified of serving and taking orders from other races, especially Turian and occasional Batarian customers. My first experience with them was not…..pleasant_

_It was also a bit hard to communicate with the customers as I can't talk, so Lizinda gave me a smaller pad with the size similar to waiter notepad that automatically translates my English writing to the other race language. It is also useful for relaying customers' orders to lizinda without me walking back and forth from the dinning area and the kitchen._

_When I start working as the waiter, it's a bit awkward and troublesome when some customers gave me a weird look at my bandaged neck and eye-patch. It doesn't help that more than once a customer ask why I don't talk and only show my pad when asking for what he or she is ordering._

_Still, after a few weeks of working, I manage to get familiar with the regular customers and they got used to my silent nature when taking their order. I also, mostly, manage to curb my fears of the Batarian and Turian as some of them are genuinely nice and just like every Omega resident. _

_Survive through the day and hope you live till you die of old age._

…_.I guess that's going to be one of my 'motivations' quotes in Omega_

_Turns out not all Batarian are like the stereotypical depict made by most people, some batarian are also slaves from the lower cast in a system that the Batarian Hegemony uses._

_Most customers are nice and generally don't create much trouble in the shop, but there are days where we have…less behaved customers. Generally these are members of small-time gangs or , on rare times, mercenaries that want to get free food and refuse to pay because of their so called 'status' on Omega._

_These 'customers' use my condition as a mute to ignore my written protest of them not paying their food. When I block their way and try to stop them, it is usually met with a respond of push, shove and on rare occasion, punch or kick. Sometimes they outright ignore I even existed and just walk on._

_Other customer couldn't do anything less they risk endangering their lives, even Lizinda with her natural biotic can't risk facing the wrath of an entire gang or mercenary group._

_We couldn't do anything and because of that we are losing money…_

_That was, until I met Vurlock Dreyak_

_I was just finishing taking an order from a customer and turn to take the next customer order. What I saw shocked me._

_He has a rather big and hulking form even for Krogan standard; his scared filled face and body make him more menacing. It's a no surprise that I almost faint when I got a first look at him, a Krogan three to four times your height and many times you're size looking down to you will have that effect. _

_I…almost had a panic attack and almost cried there on the spot because of the shock alone, my body unconsciously shake in fear and when he reach out with his scared hand to me, I automatically close my eye._

_What he did gave me the second surprise of the day…_

_I still remembered that he put his hand on my head and ruffle my hair gently and almost lovingly, like a person trying to calm someone down that they care for. I open my eye and look up to see a SMILING Krogan looking at me with no malice while he said, in like the most grandfatherly voice, "..Don't be scared youngling; I am not here or ever going to hurt you. In fact, I require the service of this premise that serves sustenance to those that pays the required amount…am I correct yes?"_

_Admittedly I was slacked jaw at how polite the Krogan was and just nodded dumbly and began taking a rather large order of food but not unusual for the Krogan people. It took me a few trips to get his meal to the table and I am almost afraid that the table might break from the sheer weight of the food on it._

_It would take a while for him to finish it with how polite and mannered he is eating the food…_

_When I finish giving him all of his orders, I move on to bill a large group of customer, a small-time gang that had been eating here a couple of times and hadn't created any problems…yet. The gang has Turians only as members and they had finished their food. But as my luck would have it, that day the gang decided to 'skip' on their payment._

_It was such a large order too and it would make the shop loose several hundred precious credits needed to pay 'special' taxes imposed by several gang members, including them. I tried to stop them like always but this time I did something, don't know what I did, that really pissed them off. _

_If Vurlok Dreyak didn't interfere, I don't know what would have happened to me..._

_**XFlashbackX**_

I'm scared…

They…start to yell and push me around while throwing…hurtful insults at me. I can see the Krogan doing nothing and continue to eat his food while ignoring the commotion. Suddenly, one of the gang members grabs my eye-patch which I tried to get it back. But another one grabs my hair and repeatedly pulling it violently that cause me to drop my small pad.

I tried to grab the gripping hand on my hair in, a rather, futile attempt to make him let go of my hair. I soundlessly cried out in pain and tears prick in my single eye at the sudden sharp pain of getting my hair pulled on hard. I fell down on my knees, covering my eyeless socket with my left hand and my single good eye is closed because of the sharp pain. I can hear the gang members laughing at me.

"_Somebody help me!"_

Then I heard a chair violently being pushed back and a few seconds later, I can hear a person shout in pain near to me. I thought it was the gang members making more trouble in the shop but when I will my eye open, I can see the big hulking form of the strangely polite and nice Krogan lifting a gang member up in the air and slamming him down on the floor so hard that I can hear some bones crack-no, shattering from the impact.

"Get him!" shouted the one that still holding my hair

The other gang members pull out their concealed pistols, by this time the other customer had ran out of the shop in fear for their lives. The thugs tried to shoot the Krogan, but suddenly the tale tell sign of biotic suddenly forms and pulls the weapons out of their hand away from them. I turn my head slightly to see Lizinda with her hands out that is shimmering with biotic powers.

She also had a pissed look on her face that will make even the most harden criminal to think twice before pissing her off.

The Krogan took the advantage of the now weaponless gang members and charge towards them with the intent to eliminate them with extreme prejudice. It was quick, brutal and with Lizinda biotic power, all of the gang members except the one with me are all but conscious.

The Krogan laugh heartily and Lizinda still have a pissed expression on her face while walking slowly towards me and the only conscious member of the gang.

The one holding my hair cursed before forcefully pulling on my hair so that I stand up before he pulls out his own pistol on points in on my head.

"C-Come any clo-closer and this little girl will have a mush for a brain!"

I would have angrily correct him for calling me a girl but the fear of a gun pointed at me make me froze in fear

"_Not again, please not again!" _I thought fearfully

Lizinda and the Krogan stops at the threat but they look unfazed by it

The Krogan laughs loudly before saying, "Tell you what, you let go of the youngling and we'll let you go. With that, you don't get hurt and we get the youngling back unharmed."

The Turian doesn't seem convince

"How do I know you will keep your word once I let this pathetic human go?!"

The Krogan took a moment to look at me before looking back to the thug, bump his fist to his chest and said, "I give you my word and Honor as an old Krogan.."

I can feel the Turian hesitant and for a few seconds I thought he would not take the offer. But eventually the Turian yelled, "Fine!"

He pushes me away hard and ran for the door; thankfully the Krogan manage to catch and stop me from falling on the floor again

"But don't think we won't forget this! You will regret messing wit-"

Before he could get to the door or even finish his sentence, his body is covered with biotic and froze in place. Then his still form is slowly floated back towards Lizinda, he has a terrified shitless expression when he is face-to-face with Lizinda.

"Do you really think.." She started to say before lifting him up and shouted, "…YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT?!"

With a mighty show of power, Lizinda brought her hand down fast and the biotically frozen form of the thug follow suit and hit the floor even harder than what the Krogan did to one of his friend. A loud sickening crack and splat rang out in the shop and I can literally hear and see every bone on the thug being pulverize into paste.

I knew from the impact that Turian was dead if the pool of blood with a mixture of flesh was to confirm it.

Seeing somebody die just now doesn't really disturb me anymore, I accepted the fact that death is very much common in Omega. It makes me feel a bit sick yes but that is life in Omega as Lizinda had gave me a short education on life here.

To be honest, one death in a scuffle is extremely rare. Usually there would be, MINIMUM, half of the involving party dead.

So for this so small-time gang, it is their lucky day

The Krogan look at the body with the growing pool of blood beneath it and has an amuse expression on his face before look at Lizinda in a sort of 'Was that necessary?'

Lizinda dust her hand and said, "You gave him your word, I did no such thing. Besides, anyone that harm Luri will get it anyway.."

Then Lizinda realize about my predicament and went to me to see if I was alright, it's a bit funny to see Lizinda. Who was pissed and few minutes ago was the embodiment of wrath was now fussing over me and checking, double checking, triple checking if I was really fine.

Lizinda and the Krogan action was like a lion and lioness protecting her cub…it make me relief to see somebody caring for me and I am especially grateful for the Krogan help. Speaking of the Krogan, I look around and found my small pad on the floor undamaged near me.

I grab it and write on it before showing it to the Krogan

"Thanks for saving me Mister Krogan sir, sorry to trouble you"

The Krogan reads it and gave a hearty laugh before saying, "My name is Vurlock Dreyak youngling, but you can just call me Vurlock and it is not a problem to me. I rather sacrifice my food and life just so you younglings won't be harm."

Vurlock suddenly put something on my face and I realize a moment later that he had put on my eye-patch over my slightly healed wound.

"There now youngling, wouldn't want anything getting in there now would we?"

I nodded with a smile and look at Lizinda who has a grateful expression on her

"I thank you for helping my little Luri here Vurlok Dreyak, I was busy in the kitchen and did not realize what was going on till I heard…well more or less felt the tremors when you throw that lowlife Turian on the floor. Speaking of floor, I guess I need to fix those damages on the floor now huh Luri?"

I laugh soundlessly at Lizinda frustrated look on getting the floor fix

"Well if you two don't mind, I would like to continue my meal…" The krogan said and went back to his table and resume his mea- well more like a feast really.

Lizind and I just nodded to his request and start to clean up the place, it didn't take long cause with Lizinda natural biotic. We manage to throw the unconscious member of the gang plus a dead body outside.

As I found out later, it turns out that having people seeing you throwing body out of your property means you have power and ability to wards of trouble makers. Especially if the people you are throwing out is a gang member or mercenaries.

The shop was pretty much empty except for me, Lizinda and Vurlock, who is still eating his meal.

Once he finishes eating, Lizinda decided that the meal is on the house and he is welcome anytime to her shop. He laughs and thanks us for our generosity and promised to come again in the near future. He also said that he would have something stories to share with me if I was interested.

True to his promise, he came back almost every single day and always had something to share with me when I had the time to sit down and listen to him.

**XFlashback EndsX**

_After Vurlock saved me, he became like an unofficial shop bodyguard for me and Lizinda. We still had a few more 'skipping' customers but with Vurlock intervention, we had less and less of them until we had no more customers that dared to skip on their payment. _

_He became like a resident elder or grandfather to us with his surprisingly deep wisdom and friendliness for a Krogan. I tried to get his age but his usual reply is "Older than you youngling.."_

_The shop by then had become like a safe haven for those who want to enjoy their meal with no trouble, so a few days after I met Vurlock we had a slight increase of the needed customers._

_Anyway, after few month of trial and error with Vurlock being the test subject, Lizinda now permits me to cook for the customers in the kitchen but I still retain my role as the waiter. Essentially I am the chef helper in the kitchen, not that I am complaining._

_Being a chef in the Mass Effect universe is more complicated as different races might be allergic to one ingredient or another. Even though the slightly tattered menu I give to the customers has a warning next to the food name, I still need to inform some of them the content if they didn't notice or cared to read the warning._

_Having a customer dies because of allergic reaction is uncommon but still happens and with sever repercussion on the establishment. Which could or not lead to the establishment taken down or nobody wants to eat there in fears of being the next victim of allergic reaction._

_Not something what you want in Omega since the shop is literal a lifeline for us_

_In three months since living in Lizinda shop, affectionately called 'Lizi Diner' by some of the customers or 'Liri Shop' by Vurlock. Our shop, as Lizinda insisted that I too own the place because of the credit chit I salvaged, has gain quite the popularity in the area but despite that, we also had a bit less customer coming in now. Apparently, lizinda had informed me, that there is actually a gang-war going on recently._

_There is several small time gang having turf war and shootout in my area and becoming more frequent and the deaths are mostly civilians. So it would explain that less and less people are going out in fear of getting killed._

_Things like this is pretty common in omega and most of the time it is short lived as to much trouble between gangs would bring the attention to the more dangerous people like mercenaries and god help us, Aria T'Loak. _

_I just hope that whatever small war those 'gangs' are having would stay away from the shop…_

_Ok, enough about that lets write about my current well-being….I got an eye-patch as I mention earlier… if you could call it that._

_It's more like a piece of soft and comfortable cloth cut and sewn by Lizinda into a vague shape of an eye patch, tied on with a stretchable piece of fabric. _

_The patch is dark green in color with red trimming on the edges with the stretchable fabric is black in color._

_Green and Red…two of my favorite color, don't know where Lizinda got that piece of cloth… _

_My neck injuries are healing pretty well but I still need to have bandages on it as the wound would open and bleed at random times._

_I really need that magical Medi-gel_

_It's going to scar though as Lizinda told me…..not really something I like to hear…looking at your neck in the mirror and seeing that nasty scar for the rest of your life…_

_Anyway, that's enough writing for now. It's getting late, my hand I aching, and tomorrow Lizinda is going to bring me to the market to buy some…'stuff'…as she said._

_Not really excited but it would do me good to familiarize myself with the area_

_Just hoping it's going to be uneventful….. _

_Yours truly,_

_**Lurima Namia, 'Loop' 2 **_

Unmoving, the tip of the pen that I am holding just rest on the number two and I took a moment to look at the last word and number I written on my journal and just stare at it and thought to myself,

"_If this..'loop'..keeps happening to me when I die. I am going to have a good memory to remember the number of time I 'looped'."_

I continue to stare at the book for a few minutes before giving myself a mental sigh, capping my pen and close the journal. I put the book beneath the pillow of my bed and pull on the cover of the bed so it covers me.

I stare at the same old rusty metal ceiling that greets me every time I'm going to sleep or waking up.

I turn my head to a small touch switch next to me and ran my hand on the screen to switch off the light. Darkness claims my room with only the small soft glowing light of the touch switch to a company me.

I close my eyes and let my mind wander before sleep takes me away from reality.

**X13131313X**

**AN: Hey readers, I know I haven't update in a while and I am sorry for that. I just started my third term so it is pretty hectic to get things sort out with my lecturers and friends. Good news though, I get the Friday off so I have one extra days to write freely on my leisure at home. Another good news is that even though this chapter is short, I got another one coming soon so look forward to that. **

**Final note, I still need a Beta reader so I can speed up/update sooner. Also, feel free to give me ideas as the 'looping' will give my character a chance to do almost ever thing without fear of living with the consequences forever. Not that my character will realize that in the near future chapter.**

**Alright then, ****till then, I'm out for the midweek and now reading a comic at 13 bye bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mass Effect franchise**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Speaking through radio, phone, etc"**

**Warning: This story is not for the light hearted as it can get pretty graphic **

**A self-Insert Fanfiction**

**Review Respond:**

**Greavy: I would like it if you would be my beta but I would prefer if you make a fanfiction account to make it easier. Please of please would you be my beta so I don't have to worry about the grammar anymore when I write.**

**AN: After this chapter is going to be short I from the previous almost 10k plus words chapters. The reason is so that I can keep pumping out chapter faster and generally makes my life easier when writing my story. Also it is because I want to give equal attention to my second story. Hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 5: The Looping Market**

**X13131313X**

The soft musical tone coming from my room electronic clock woke me up from my, yet another, dreamless sleep. Not that I am complaining about not having a dream as a dreamless sleep is better than having the…. nightmares that had plague me for almost a month since I am living in Lizinda shop.

With a soundless groan, I willed my body up to a sitting position and remain in that position so that the aching stiffness in my back fades away. I slowly open my single dark brown eye and winced slightly as the light had automatically ON itself when the alarm from my clock went off.

I narrow my eye to lessen the familiar stinging, after a few seconds; I turn my head to my clock before I reach out and turn off the alarm. I rub my single eye gently to get rid of any crust in the corner of my right eye.

I yawn soundlessly and scratch my itchy head only to see dandruff 'snow' fall onto the bed covers, reminding me that I hadn't properly wash my hair for about three months now. Not that I can anyway, Lizinda's people don't have hair so why would they hair shampoo….

I swing my legs off the bed to the floor before I fumble over the desk beside my bed to find my eyepatch and spectacle.

I found the patch and put it into my pajama pocket, then I got my glasses and slowly put in on while being careful not to let glasses frame hit my eyeless socket. I slowly got up and walk over to the door while routinely grabbing my large towel and clean clothes before I was off to the shop bathroom.

Even though you live in a dangerous-lawless-filth-criminal-cesspool of a station with its condition fit for scum, rodent or insignificant insects alike.

Doesn't mean you can neglect your personal hygiene

**X13131313X**

Once I done with my usual cold shower, I stand in front of the bathroom mirror and I push my feet up to actually see myself in the mirror.

I take this time to make extra sure to dry my eyeless socket so that I won't get another infection. I grit my teeth as I dab the absorbent sterile medical cotton ball against my mostly healed wound to soak up the water. It is getting annoying as I have to do this every time I take a shower. Especially in the morning as the effect of the painkilling gel on my wounds had faded away as I slept away in the night.

Once I finish drying it, I took a half-full painkiller-gel bottle and I use a smaller sterile cotton ball and coat it with the medical gel. I gently and carefully smear the gel around my eye socket, almost immediately I feel the cooling effect of the painkilling-gel and I no longer feel the aching pain on my empty eye socket.

Now for the neck

Thankfully, Lizinda uses a special water proof bandage for my neck wound and it could be used for almost a week without changing. Another perk is that even though it is water proof, it is specially made to soak and distribute any kind of medical-gel so that the patient doesn't have the hassle of opening and rebinding the bandages just so they can apply any medical stuff on the wound.

I quickly smear the painkilling-gel on the bandage around my neck and again I am greeted with the familiar feeling of cooling before I can feel no pain around my neck.

After I done my daily medical routine, I put on my eye patch and I quickly do some adjustment so it is in its proper place and comfortable on my face.

I had several problems missing an eye; I lost maybe twenty to twenty-five percent of my original field of view. It would explain why I kept bumping into wall or object on my left side. Also the glaring blackness in my left side made me a bit uncomfortable but I manage to get used to it.

I got into my black long-sleeved T-shirt and my dark blue jeans. I dry my hair some more and tried to comb my hair with my fingers. But as usual I am left with untamed and slightly curly hair.

Annoyed, I tried to at least get the bang resting on my forehead 'combed' back. Again I fail, like every single attempt ever made.

Lizinda noticed this a while back and gave me a makeshift hairpin for me to use. Reluctantly I use it to pin my bangs up as it is getting really annoying and it makes my forehead itchy. After much humble I manage to get most of the bangs pinned on and hanging to the right, away from my face as I possibly can. But a couple bundles of my bangs still linger in my left side, framing the left side of my face, but it is manageable enough to not warrant a use of a second hairpin.

According to Lizinda, this makes me more girly..which DOES NOT help at all..

God what I do for a comb…

I went back to my room briefly to hang my towel, plug my translator to my ear, grab my cap and my favorite red jacket before I was off to the kitchen for breakfast.

**X13131313X**

I arrived in the kitchen to see Lizinda placing the same Asari equivalent of bread and butter, along with two glasses of alien fruit juice on the kitchen preparation table. While the breakfast meal was decent and nutritious, when I found out what the ingredients was…I was….well, let's just say that the floor needed a bit of a mop. Regardless, it was the cheapest form of sustenance we could expense for our needs. We can't afford any other food for ourselves; we can't use the kitchen stock for the customers since we are a bit tight in the credit department.

The two chits with its leftover credits after the renovation are now solely being reserved for the 'special' tax. We only have a couple of months left before we dry the two credit chits up.

Even within Lizinda shop, we can hear the faint sound of gunshot and explosion from another shootout between small-time gangs. While far from the shop itself we can never be too sure and these kinds of 'fights' can escalate erratically, and from what I heard. Almost an entire small section in the 'lower-level' of the station numerous sector had almost been demolish entirely with almost a thousand casualties, most of the dead are civilian unfortunate enough to be living there.

Till now it is still a 'dead' area of Omega

That was because of two small-time gang had an argument, right now there is at least five to six gang having a TURF-WAR

Now if this was happening in the 'higher levels' of Omega, aka Aria level, the gangs would have been eliminated by the mercenaries group under Aria control before any extensive damage would have done. Unfortunately for me, Lizinda and Vurlock, we live in the on 'mid-level' so it is less insignificant than 'lower level' but still not 'worthy' for Aria attention.

The sad thing was that we are just one level from the 'higher level'

Even though Lizinda and Vurlock both could take on a few armed gang members, it is suicide even for both of them to take on several groups of them.

Anyway, Lizinda and I ate our breakfast in comfortable silence. When we finish, I pick up the crockery and glassware to wash it while Lizinda went off to take a shower herself and change into more suitable clothing for outdoors.

As I wash the dishes, I hum mentally an old tune that I got from a number of humming tune I heard from my mother when she is cooking. In the back of my mind, a tickle of sadness made itself known as I could never hum a tune physically with my voice.

I mentally push it back as I, mostly accepted at being…vocally challenge.

But I can't just feel a bit of a longing to just use and hear my own voice one more time.

Anyway, I just finish washing, drying and putting the dishes back to its proper place before I heard several banging sound from the shop front main door. Curious to whom it might be, I dry my hands and went to open the shop front door.

I enter a four-digit password combination lock to a small panel on a wall next to the door and it gives an audio cue along with a clicking sound coming from the door interior. The door is old fashion and not one of those more secure automatic sliding doors, just to show how old the shop really is.

I 'manually', as other people here call it, slide the door open and to my pleasant surprise a familiar huge form that could barely fit through the door greets me. I look up and gave a big smile to my friend Vurlock before I move to hug him.

I hear Vurlock signature warming laugh and ruffle my hair before he said, "Hahaha, miss me did you youngling? Worry not; an old fool has come for a visit now."

I have grown fond of Vurlock during his regular visit to the shop, his stories and friendly personality reminds me so much of my grandfather who also goes on to tell his ridiculously weird past. Lizinda also seem to have developed a close friendly relationship with him, even saw them flirted a couple of times. Probably due to the fact he saved me and he is old enough for Lizinda to relate similar life experience with Vurlock.

Almost like two old senior citizen reminiscing about the past together and thinking of the 'good old times'

I release him from the hug, fix my ruffled hair a bit before getting my note pad out and write down on it. I show it for him to read.

"Where have you been Vurlock? You haven't visited the shop for some time now, Lizinda and I was getting worried about you."

Vurlock give a small smile but it seem to falter a bit as if something in his mind is bothering him, "Forgive me youngling, I had some other…matters…that needed my attention. Forgive this old fool for inciting worry within you and that wonderful beast of a woman hearts."

I shook my head and invited him in, I motion for him to sit down by a nearby chair. The chair groan in protest at Vurlock heavy weight but the hard alien wood prevails from breaking.

I sat down, send a quick message via my pad to Lizinda to inform her that Vurlock is here and then I immediately started to write a down question for him.

"What brings you here today Vurlock? You do know that today is an off day for the shop"

Vurlock reads it briefly.

"Reason I have to why I came here today youngling, but it is best we wait for the lady of the shop to join us in what I have to share." He said in a serious tone with a troubled face, which worries me because the only time Vurlock is ever troubled is when things is getting really bad.

"How is the shop faring youngling? Hope trouble didn't seek here while I was gone.."

I shook my head in a no before I write down a reply, "No, it's been peaceful in the shop but business is not going well with the decline of customers. But thankfully we barely manage to scrape enough profit for this month expenses."

Vurlock nodded and we waited for a few minutes in silence before Lizinda join us.

While Lizinda is wearing simple modest old civilian clothing that has seen better days, it does a good job at showing what her race is known for. Aside from melding, longevity and natural biotic. She wears a plain pitch black long sleeved T-shirt with the sleeve slightly rolled up to just below the elbow, showing the underside of the T-shirt to be white in color. Lizinda is also wearing a grey-ish vest that is buttoned.

Her pants seem to be a loose khaki-like pant that is also black in color, she is wearing a plain looking futuristic boots and lastly lizinda has a dark red colored finger-less glove that seem to have a bit of a wear and tear, but still wearable.

While this is modest for an Asari, Lizinda look amazing to me and I just realize that this is the first time I see her in other clothes aside from the same clothes beneath that old apron she has on her during the day.

I would comment on how nice she looks but I can't for obvious reason.

It's strange how clothes haven't changed much since the twenty-first century.

"Morning Mr. Vurlock…" said Lizinda while walking towards us, "…we haven't seen you a while. How are you? I hope life is treating you well?"

Vurlock bow his head in respect before replying, "Likewise Lady lizinda, wonderful you look today. To answer your question, while life has been treating me well. I am sad to say I bring bad news.."

Lizinda has a worry expression and motion Vurlock to continue

Vurlock clasp his hand and rest it on the table before explaining, "Talks has been circling around few areas of mid-levels that several small-time gangs are negotiating a truce and are even proposing an alliance."

"That's impossible; those groups of gangs have been in each other's throat before this idiotic 'war' started. The only way for this 'war' to stop is either one gang remains or they will inevitably weakened each other just for a new group of gang to swoop in, kill the rest and take control." Lizinda said in a disbelieving tone while quoting war in a mocking way.

Vurlock sigh, strangely glances at me for a second before he continues to explain, "I wish it were true, but my trusted…'mice' have conformed this and all of that is made possible because the negotiation is conducted by an old gang…"

Lizinda look confuse and ask, "There is no old gang Vurlock, either you're going senile or you informant is wrong. There is no group of gang that has survived in Omega so long to be called an old gang, mercenaries yes, gangs, no. The average lifetime for a gang is about two to three years, the longest is five years and that's because they are too spread out to be taken down for good."

Vurlock laugh a bit before saying, "Even though I can be called a fool, I am not a senile with all due respect Lady Lizinda, my informant is the most trusted and most reliable...in Omega of course. Believe me when I say this, there is an old gang that has been among us for so long that the newer generation of gangs or some of 'citizen' Omegas has never heard of them. You and I should know who there are…..'Alpha Kills'"

Lizinda has a shock look on her and her body started to tremble in..fear? I can't be too sure but it scares me a bit. Worried I reach out and grasp her hand gently to calm her down.

Lizinda close her eyes and take deep breath to calm herself for a few second. Lizinda open her eyes and gave a reassuring smile to me.

"It's ok Luri, just some bad memories…" She turns her head to Vurlock and continues to say, "…and I hope it stays that way, please tell me their leader is a new person. We can't afford that..that monster to be alive …"

"_Monster?..."_ I thought, now I am curious and afraid to know who would be terrible enough to be labeled a monster by Lizinda.

Vurlock was just about to answer but he was stopped by Lizinda quickly and nervously saying, "N-never mind Mr. Vurlock, we ah…can discuss this later after Luri and I visited the market."

"Bu-"

"N-no! Mr. Vurlock…" Lizinda hastily interrupted him again with a dead serious tone, "…whatever you have to say, it'll have to wait for a later time where we can discuss this in private."

Now Vurlock look a bit angry after being interrupted again and glares at Lizinda.

"_Oh no…"_ I thought, _"…why is Lizinda being like this? This is not like her to raise her voice at Vurlock."_

"Be reasonable Lady Lizinda, this is a matter that requires to be informed immediately to you and the youngling. I also don't recommend you going out to the market today for your own safety" Vurlock calmly argued but with an angry tone to Lizinda.

"_Please don't fight, please don't fight…"_ I thought in fright as the two people that cared for me are yelling at each other. I wrote down on the pad to tell them to stop fighting but they ignore or didn't notice my every attempt to get their attention.

Lizinda suddenly stand up and said in a 'this is final' tone, "No is a no Mr. Vurlock! As I said before and I will say it again, We. Will. Discuss. This. Later…" she turns to me and said, "…come on Luri, we have to get to the market before all the good ingredients are sold out."

She grabs my hand and pulls me along to the door, almost making me drop the pad on my hand. I store the small pad away in my jacket pocket. Next thing I knew, I was on my way to the shop front door, led by Lizinda herself.

As I walk/drag to the door, Vurlock shouted, "Lizinda!"

My eyes widen in surprise and thought, _"Vurlock never calls Lizinda without saying lady first, what is going on? Vurlock is never this angry before.."_

The situation makes me confuse and a bit scared as I never been in a middle of an argument that is this heated so suddenly.

I don't know what to do now…

Lizinda and I was just about to reach the door, but then Vurlock suddenly grabs hold of my other free hand. Stopping me and because Lizinda is holding my hand, she too stops moving at the sudden forceful stop.

"Mr. Vurlock!..." Lizinda shouted in anger, "…release Luri hand right this instance!"

Vurlock growls and yelled back, "No I shall not Lizinda! You are not thinking straight, I will not allow you and the youngling to go to the market. It's not safe there now! Reschedule your trip to the market please!" He sounded like he was begging her to listen to him in the last sentence.

Lizinda now looks far beyond furious and yelled back in an equal anger, "Mr. Vurlock! Might I remind you that this is my home and you are right now your behavior is not acceptable. Now I will warn you one more time, RELEASE LITTLE LURI HAND NOW AND LEAVE US BE!"

Both Lizinda and Vurlock are now pulling me away from the other and frankly this is now a situation which I can rate as 'Luri level of Situation Fucked Up Beyond Social Recovery'

I was also a bit scared of me literally being in between a biotically powerful being and a person with a few hundreds kilograms of pure muscle and brute force.

I hope that this situation resolves without both Lizinda and Vurlock getting hurt, but to my unfortunate luck it was me that got hurt. Both Lizinda and Vurlock pulls on my arm at the same time so hard that pain shot out from my shoulder and it felt like arms are going to be ripped off from its socket.

"_OWW!" _I painfully thought

I tried to shout out in pain but only silence and exhaled oxygen made it out of my mouth. Another misfortune is that neither Vurlock nor Lizinda notice my pain. They kept on shouting and pulling my arm in their twisted tug of war.

Tears threaten to escape my single eye and I had enough of the pain that I try to get my hand loose from both Vurlock and Lizinda grip. But it only serves to make the pain on my shoulders worse.

"_Stop pulling, STOP PULLING!"_ I thought in pain.

My arms are going numb as they both kept pulling and tears running down my right cheek. I didn't realize it but my legs gave out and I am now being kept standing up by two people that is still pulling on my arm.

As if I had suffered enough pain, both Lizinda and Vurlock finally notice that the arm they are pulling suddenly have a bit of an extra weight. They both look down to me and release my hand in surprise as they realize that they had unintentionally hurt me during their 'tug of war'.

As I land on my bottom at the sudden release, I silently whimper in pain and tried to hold my shoulder to sooth the pain. But both of my arms are so stretched beyond its limit that it pains to even move it.

Lizinda, whose anger have vanish, was first to kneel down beside me and kept on apologizing while trying to help me with my pain. When she put an experimentally pressure of my shoulder to check if it was dislocated, I flinch in pain and unconsciously move my shoulder away from her hand.

Lizinda frown at this and told me, "I'm sorry Luri, but you have to stay still for a second. While your shoulders are not dislocated, your shoulder muscle is still stiff and strain. So I need to massage it to relax the muscle and ease the pain a bit. It's a good thing that Human and Asari biology is almost similar.." She muttered the last sentence

While I grit my teeth at the aching pain of Lizinda massage, Vurlock knelt down in front of me and mutter a few apologies. He occasionally glares at Lizinda, in which she ignores, but he mostly kept his attention to me.

Vurlock gently wipe the tears on my cheek and said, "Forgive this idiotic fool youngling, I-" "Ahem" "I mean we notice not that we had caused you pain. Forgive us do you youngling for our foolish action?"

"_Well…I can't really blame them, but really, they need to watch their own strength around me or I would be in my third loop soon…why does pain and misfortune follow me around and greets me even from people that cares from me.." _I thought with a dark humour

But still, I'm not one to hold a grudge

I look at both Vurlock and Lizinda before I smile softly and nodded slowly to confirm that I forgive them…at least I hope they take it as a 'yes I forgive you two'.

While Lizinda massaging at first was painful, I couldn't deny that the pain in my shoulders are lessen to the extent that it is bearable enough so I can move my arms. After a few minutes, I could finally write down on my pad to tell Lizinda that I am fine for now.

Lizinda, as always, check and ask again if I was really ok.

Vurlock couldn't help but laugh at the mother hen that is Lizinda.

"_Well at least they are both a bit cheery now.." _I thought

Lizinda look at Vurlock with a serious face and I thought she was gonna be mad at him. But she turns her head to me and her expression soften a bit before looking back to Vurlock and said, "Look Mr. Vurlock, I know the market isn't safe now with what the gangs roaming around there. But the shop is in low on kitchen supply and I can't get in contact with my regular supplier. I need to see if it is just a technical problem or the something happened to them. If so, I need to establish new supplier as we are pretty bad off as we are now with how we barely made any profit this month. If we have no supply we can't cook, if we can't cook, we can't make money, if we can't make money we won't survive long."

After Lizinda lengthy plead, Vurlock still looks unconvinced and for a moment, I thought Lizinda was going to do something drastic with how desperate she look now. Vurlock glares at Lizinda and made a low growling noise, but then he looks at me and has a resign look on his face.

Finally, after what seem like an eternity, Vurlock relents and broke the silence by saying, "…Fine _Lady_ Lizinda, you may go to the market in several condition…" The word lady seem to be strain in his voice

"And what might that be Mr. Vurlock?"

"…The outmost safety for the youngling, fool around not you may when in the market. In and out as fast as you can…" Vurlock looks into her eyes with such intensity that I thought lasers going to come out of it, "…trust you can I with these condition?"

With resolve, Lizinda nodded in confidence

"_Sheesh, I never realize how dramatic this is when we are just going out of the shop…"_ I thought as I realize that I am currently in some sort of a cheap drama scene…

"_Though, I can't help but be curious on the past of both Lizinda and Vurlock. Who was so terrible and monstrous that led a gang so long ago?..." _I ponder for a moment.

Anyway, after the agreement, we walk outside through the shop front door and Lizinda lock the shop by entering several security codes. Vurlock and Lizinda are having a short talk while I take a look at what is outside of 'Lizi Diner'. To be honest, I never been outside of the shop ever since I was found by Lizinda.

The ground is still a mixture of muck and other unidentifiable brown and a bit of black substance, but I can still feel the hard alloy of the station underneath all the filth. I can see several people passing by and occasionally spot a few with a pistol on them.

I look up and I am mesmerized by the unique 'skyline' of Omega, red, orange-ish and brown color seems to dominate here. It's funny that while the Mass effect game graphics is good, reality makes the scenery even more breathtaking. I can see several skycar flying by in the distance to god knows which direction they are taking.

I always thought how having car that can fly in the sky won't make a difference as they will still need to create flying lane in the sky so there's no accidental collision if they are flying freely. Sure there will be less traffic jam if we take personal transport to the sky, but it is still the same as how we drive on the ground. Only this time, if there is an accident between skycar, there is a large probability that the passenger of that transport will crash down to the ground to their death.

At least the car on the ground will only crash to each other, not the added danger of falling down to the ground to your inevitable death from the moment your skycar is hit by another skycar. Sure there would be onboard computer to prevent that, but it doesn't mean it wouldn't happen.

I'm rambling now..

I just notice that it is cold here on Omega, makes me wonder how clothing has come far from the twenty-first century. I bet that the clothes people wearing in this era can function in both warm and cold weather. The only reason I am still wearing my old clothes is because we can't afford to buy any new clothes for me. Heck, even Lizinda is still wearing clothes that has been repaired and maintain for almost a hundred years now if what she said was true.

Because of that, I am slightly shivering at the chilling temperature. I can even see my breath in the air.

Anyway it seems that Vurlock and Lizinda done talking now so they are both now walking towards me.

"Ok little Luri dear, you ready to go to the market?" Asked Lizinda while she checks the pistol I nicked a while ago.

I nodded at her but then I realize something, market equals lots of people, I hate people, get two together and I am in serious trouble. Concern, I wrote down on the pad, "Is Vurlock going with us? Also will there be a lot of people in the market?"

They both read it and Vurlock answer the first question by saying, "Afraid not youngling…filled with gang members the market it is. Trigger happy they are as you human would put it, just seeing a Krogan such as me would entice…certain rash action. Help it does not that I am on bad terms with those group of gangs…"

I nodded and feel a bit sad that we can't spend more time with Vurlock, as I said before; he is like a grandfather to me and despite he being like an experience Krogan that can tear anyone apart with his bare hand. I can't help but worry about him. As he said, he probably made some enemy's during his time on Omega.

"_I can't really do anything about it can I…" _

After Vurlock finish answering my first question, Lizinda went on to answer my second question, "Yes Luri dear, there will be a lot of people in the market. Not to worry, I can keep you safe from anyone that intends to harm my little Luri. Now, lets us be off"

I nodded to her and she started to walk towards the market.

I give Vurlock a quick farewell smile before I catch up Lizinda, who is leading the way to the market…

"_It's not the people who want to hurt me that I worry about. I'm worry if I am going to be in a middle of a crowded area, I hate crowds in general…"_

**X13131313X**

On our way to the market, which is pretty far I might add, there is not many people on the streets and the one that is out usually have some sort of weapon of some kind. Mostly pistol but I can also see the occasion two-handed weapons. Can't really identify what type of weapons it is, while I know I am in the Mass Effect verse. I never really played the game myself except for the third one, and that was a longtime ago.

The only accurate thing I know about is the timeline on the first two games is mostly the beginning but even then I don't exactly know the accurate date.

I think it was somewhere after twenty-one eighty, Common Era.

Not that it matters anyway, even though Omega is arguably on of the most dangerous place to be. I can remember that omega was pretty safe from the reapers in the third game. But I know that at one point there will be some sort of attack on this station but for the life of me I can't remember.

Anyway, if it was to my choice, I would gladly live here till the reaper war is over. I've read some fan stories of people from my universe being in the situation similar to me. The usual similar plot is that he or she would find Shepard and for one reason or another got recruited and join Shepard on the Mass Effect adventure.

But what I can't understand is why they would even follow Shepard and try to save the galaxy.

It weird me out and wonder what is going on in their heads..

I mean yeah, it would be our responsibility as we know what would happen. But don't we already know that Shepard will save the galaxy anyway. Why would we risk our lives if we know he would succeed? An extra person to his team will make not much difference.

Yes you can tell Shepard of the future and saves a couple of life but I strongly believe that if we change something that wasn't supposed to happen in the past will bring a massive difference in the 'new' future. This makes the rest of the old future knowledge useless.

Unless you have your own personal army that is specifically created for the upcoming war, the lives lost in the war would still be the same.

Call me a coward but fact is fact…

I don't know how to fight in a war anyway…

**X13131313X**

After a lot of walking, Lizinda and I are coming up on a street that has a bit more people now.

"Where nearing the market now Luri, just a bit more walking till we are there. We are actually coming up on a main connecting crossroad that can lead to almost every part of this level. Stick close to me ok dear, you can get lost easily in there." Lizinda told me, to which I nodded and move in a bit closer to her.

Now we come to the one of the many things I hate when outdoors

Crowds..

A slight tickle of fear pass though my heart, we go deeper into this particular street. I can see more and more people till it was pretty obvious we are now in a crowded area. Because of my short height, as much as I hate to admit it, people passing by usually bump into me. More than once I got a pretty colorful comment for bumping into them.

Those few that wanted to give a physical respond got the death glare from Lizinda

"_Come on, it can't be that far….fak…I hate crowds I hate crowds I hate crowds I hate crowds…"_ I thought to myself as the fear of many people walking by close to me is getting to my mind.

We continue to walk, walk, walk, and walk against or with the tide of people around me

I don't know when it started but I find myself breathing heavily and rapidly as if unknown forces are pulling away precious oxygen from me. As I look around me, people are getting closer and closer to me. I move even closer to Lizinda till I was practically hugging her and find myself gripping her hand tightly with my left hand in fear that I would lose her in the crowd.

I really really really hate being in crowds alone.

Lizinda notices this but didn't make any comment on it and continue to lead me through the crowds.

"_I can deal with crowds for a while but not this long!"_

An endless sea of people around me with no escape in sight, constant stream of deafening noise of people talking dominates my ears. I shut my eyes tightly and now both of my hands are gripping on to Lizinda arm for dear life. I can feel the rapid beating of my heart, my tense body shaking like a leaf.

As I blindly follow Lizinda, I repeatedly reassure myself, _"It's going to be fine, it's going to be fine, it's going to be fine. Lizinda is with you, keep on walking and all of this will be over soon. It's going to be fine…"_

I tried to curb my fears, I really do. But all I can do is reassure that it's going to be fine to myself and try to block the deafening sound from the crowd. Then, the only thing I am aware of is the erratic beating of my heart, my ragged breath, and my grip on Lizinda arm.

"…"

"…."

"…"

"…-i.."

"…..-uri…"

I can hear someone talking, but I ignore it for just another person talking in the crowd….but it sounds a bit familiar..

"…-u-i-…"

"…...Lu-i…."

"….LURI!"

My eye snaps open at the shout of my name and I am greeted with a concern Lizinda who is kneeling in front of me. I look around me and to my great relief, we cleared the crowded streets and I think I can see the market from where we are.

My breathing is easing a bit and I am no longer shaking but I am still tense, also I still have a tight grip on Lizinda arm. My cheeks heats up a bit while I release my grip and look away from her, I nervously rub my right arm to relax my tense body.

"_Ah crap, now I have to explain my behavior to her now, why can't I catch a break from this….."_

Lizinda grabs both of my shoulder and ask with concern lace over her voice, "Luri dear…what was that back there. First you grab my arm and were hugging me while we walk; at first I thought you were getting a bit intimate with our..relationship~" she said the last word teasingly, of which I reacted with my cheeks pretty much on fire now…

"But…" she continues, "…then, you were practically holding on to me as if you're really afraid of something….Now; please Luri….tell me what's wrong?"

I turn my attention to my feet as if it was the most interesting thing in the galaxy right now. Awkward silence reign between us, I really don't want to explain to her as this is personal and is embarrassing for me to admit to people other than my family. I glance at her briefly before I reluctantly grab my pad and slowly write down.

"I'm afraid of large crowd of people. Afraid of people in general actually"

When I show Lizinda the screen of the pad, I can see her eyes visibly widening and her lips slowly going upwards into a smile. But she covers her mouth with her hands before it turns into a large smile.

Embarrassed I thought,_ "I'm pretty sure now that she finds this funny.."_

Lizinda snickers a bit, further lowering my already miniscule self-esteem. I hug my pad and nervously look down to stem the wave of embarrassment that is chipping away my self-confidence. "Hahaha, I'm so sorry Luri, *snickers* I'm sorry. I can't help myself." Apologize/laugh Lizinda

She got her laughing under control and gently cups my face and moves it to look at her before telling me with a large smile, "I mean, sure you're nervous around people most of the time, I thought it was just part of your shy nature. But I never expect you to be…*snicker* afraid of people."

In a rare moment, I got a bit angry and wriggle my face free of her hands and quickly write down, "It's not funny!" I wrote down the exclamation mark to emphasize on my words.

Lizinda reads it and giggle a bit before she taps on my nose playfully while saying, "It might not be for you but this is one of the funniest things I have ever heard. People fear other people in Omega because they don't know who is dangerous and hostile. But you, *snickers* you are afraid of people because they are just people. Not because they would kill you or anything. That just makes my day little Luri dear."

Oh god no!

"_I have to stop this before she teases me on this forever!"_ I frantically thought

I hastily write down, "Can't we just go to the market now? I really just want to get this over with and go home."

Lizinda smile turn into a mock confusion and said, "Hmm, I don't know Luri…this new information about you is just too funny to put off till we get home. Now tell me…do you run away when people greets you when you are alone?"

ARRGGH!

At that moment, a piece of me shatters, never to be recovered….

I never written so fast in my life

"CAN WE GO NOW?!"

I show it to her and before she could respond. I quickly and forcefully grab onto Lizinda arm with both of my arms and drag her towards the direction of the market. Getting weird look by other people near me, but in a rare moment, I didn't care and continue to drag Lizinda to our destination.

Lizinda laugh and finally she said, "Ok ok Luri dear, I'll stop. Now let's head towards the market now shall we? But remember that this isn't your ordinary market, even if it is smaller than the main Omega market. This market is also a black-market where you can get certain unlawful product. So be careful ok and stick with me at all time"

Relieved that she stopped teasing me, I let go of her arm and waited for her to lead the way. She walks on pass me, but not before saying, "In my opinion, I think it's cute that you are afraid of people little Luri~"

I wish I could drop dead there and there..

**X13131313X**

The market is actually inside one of the large pillar-like tall building, not the open air market where you can see the sky.

The market is not like what I would imagine, when you hear the word market. Especially when you think of a food market, you would imagine a wooden traditional stand with its product splayed in front for potential customers to see.

But in Omega, it really is just like the mall with stores having their own spacious room. Most of the store I see in the market doesn't even have any of the products they sell in display. Instead it is just the owner or worker behind a desk with the Mass effect equivalent of a computer screen which is orange in color.

I never really know why it must be orange anyway…

As we walk around the market, I can even see some stores having a couple of people with weaponry at hand. I guess those store must sell priceless item. I can also see several armed people, Turian and Batarian mostly, having an armband on their right arm with the same symbols. People seem to steer clear from them so I'm guessing that they must me gang members.

"_Ok, I'm going to have to be on the lookout for that symbol to avoid going into that gang territory. In the off chance I'm out alone." _I mentally took note

After a couple of head spinning turns Lizinda finally stops in front of a store that really has seen better days. Dirty and smells like rotten corpse, I nearly gag at the sudden strong awful smell. Lizinda groan and seem to take deep breath to prepare herself to go into the stink-hole of a store.

She turns to me and said with a smile, "Well now, I want you to stay outside…alone….for a while, the owner can be quite hostile towards new people. Can you do that without running off now Luri dear?" The last sentence said in a playful mocking tone.

Blushing a bit, I took a moment to write down a retort on my pad and I show it to her.

"Yes I can, now get a move on. I want to get this over with please. I'll just stay here and admire the view. NOT getting into that smelly store you are going"

Lizinda smile falters a bit and that makes me grin playfully in victory, something I rarely do to other people aside from my family.

"_Score one for me Lizinda"_ I thought in triumph

Lizinda grumble to herself for a moment before an evil smile grace her face and she said, "I'll get you later Little Luri, I still remember something new about you today." After that she strides confidently into the store.

"_But I'm doubting if it was worth it…"_ I worriedly thought

**X13131313X**

After a while, I decided to look around the nearby shop out of curiosity but at a bit of a distance to avoid attracting the store worker attention. One store sells gadget and electronic like Omni-tool, so when I saw it I decided to take a look at the price and I am shocked to see that it cost more than the shop monthly 'special' tax.

"_No wonder Lizinda couldn't buy me an Omni-tool, these things are expensive on Omega!" _

Sighing dejectedly at not being able to buy the extremely useful tool, I walk around; staying close to the store Lizinda went it. Then I found this particular place that I don't think is a store because several armed members of the gang I saw a moment ago are guarding the place. It seems pretty important if the indication of several of them having larger weaponry to confirm it.

Afraid that I might attract dangerous attention from them, I started to walk back away from them and just opted to wait for Lizinda in front of the store she went in.

After a few minutes of messing around with my pad, Lizinda finally goes out of the store and walk towards me. She seems to be a bit troubled so I write down, "Is everything ok Lizinda? I take it that it didn't go well for us?"

Lizinda sigh and tiredly rubs her temple and said angrily, "No Luri dear it didn't, it seem that my most trusted supplier are being threaten by those FUCKING gang to give his supply of food to them at no cost."

"_Oh….that's bad"_ I thought

"What are going to do now? We need those ingredients for the shop" I wrote for her to read

Lizinda thought for a moment before replying by saying, "Honestly Luri dear, the only thing we can do Is find other people that can supply what we need. But I really doubt we will find one today.."

I nodded and we went off to find our much need supplier for our shop.

**X13131313X**

To say it went badly is an understatement, even though there is numerous shop selling food ingredients. We couldn't find one that is willing or have a reasonable price to supply us. Most often or not when Lizinda try to negotiate a better deal, we got an angry verbal respond and got kicked out of their shop.

After a lot of failures, Lizinda gives up and said, "I think it's enough for today now Luri dear, it's getting late and I am exhausted. Let's go home now." I tiredly nodded to her and we change direction to the shop.

As we came up the place with several armed gang members an Asari went running pass towards us as if running from something.

"_That's strange..."_ I thought curiously as Lizinda and I look at the running form of the Asari, but didn't think more of it.

We continue walking and after a couple of step, a sudden heat and bright light blinds me. Before I know it, I was on my back and my ears are ringing painfully. I felt really dizzy and took me a few moments to sit up. I grab my aching head and look up to see the place where the gang members were guarding are now in flames.

In shock, I can see several forms that are on fire stumbling out from the blazing area before dropping dead on the ground. The gut wrenching thing is the several pieces of body parts strewn across the floor. Arms, legs, unidentifiable organs, I almost throw up so I look away.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my left shoulder, so I look to my left and see Lizinda saying something to me. But the only thing I can hear is the rigging in my ears, but after several seconds my ear clears up and I can hear Lizinda shouting my name in total fear.

I can aslo hear other people screaming in fright or in pain.

"LURI! LURI! Are you ok?!" She asks me while checking me for any injuries. I shakily nodded at her and she let out a relived breath. Lizinda helps me up before grabbing the pistol on her and pressing a button on it that I think is the safety switch.

She looks around for a moment before telling me, "Ok Luri, now we really have to get out of the market. Follow close to me and keep low if any shooting is going on ok."

I nodded fearfully and wait for her to lead the way.

**X13131313X**

I can hear screams and gunshot in the market and where ever we go, we can see several previously patrolling gang members lying dead or bleeding to death with bullet holes riddling their bodies…

We were nearing the way out of the market now but as our luck would have it, there is a shootout near the exits. So we had to either wait out till there is a winner and they move on or find another way out. We waited a bit at a relatively safe distance in between two pieces of large metal that is blown away from a nearby destroyed store, but Lizinda decided that we should get out as quickly as possible so she leads me away to another exit.

But before we could even move, an explosion erupted behind us and soon we find ourselves in a middle of a firefight between two different gangs. One gang is the Turian and Batrian, the other gang is Asari only as far as I know.

It's getting more and more dangerous as more gang members stream in to join the fight. I was terrified but Lizinda kept calm and use her pistol to shoot at the people nearing us. To our increasingly bad luck, both gangs notice Lizinda and thought that she is with the enemy gang so now we have people actively shooting at us and trying to kill us.

I was cowering on the ground while Lizinda valiantly shoot at the ever close approaching armed people. A mass effect round grace her left cheek and she hissed at the stinging pain as blood slowly oozes out of the wound.

She kept shooting till her pistol overheats; Lizinda goes back into cover and place her palm on her wounded cheek. She turns to look at me and said, "It's going to be ok Luri dear, I'm going to get us out of here if it is the last thing I do."

I shakily nodded at her and with that she took several deep breaths. Before she could get up to shoot, a small object is thrown and bounces on the large metal piece covering us from the back and lands near me.

I take a good look at it and the world suddenly freeze as I recognize what it is

"_It's a fucking grenade!"_

I snap my head to Lizinda who look surprise herself, without thinking I scrambled and pounce on the grenade so it is beneath me. Blinking in surprise at my own action I look at Lizinda one final time who is shouted at me in absolute fear.

"**LURIIII!" **

I felt the briefest of pain in the form of a rushing of scorching heat waves over me and a bright light blinds me before blackness took me away….

**X13131313X**

**AN: That's a wrap; sorry it took a bit longer. It's just that as days goes by. I get more and more idea popping into my mind to add to this chapter so I sincerely hope it was worth the wait. I'm sorry if I can't describe the clothes and shooting scene more in detail. I suck at describing it. I can imagine it, but I can't put it into words **

**So I know one of you ask me that since Luri injuries stays, what happen if poor Luri gets blown up. Well, you just have to wait in the next chapter.**

**As usual, please review as it gives me more motivation to continue on writing and please give me more idea on what to add in the future chapter. All idea giving will be credited to the person who gives it.**

**P.S, Happy Chinese New Year to those that celebrates it!**

**Alright then, till then, I'm out for the midweek and now reading a comic at 13 bye bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mass Effect franchise**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Speaking through radio, phone, etc"**

**Warning: This story is not for the light hearted as it can get pretty graphic **

**A self-Insert Fanfiction**

**AN: Ok, again this will be the start of shorter chapter and I am sorry If any of you prefer longer chapter but personally it is easier if I write shorter chapter. On the plus side, I can update much much faster now. This chapter only took me two days to finish.**

**IMPORANT: I forgot to tell you readers, but my story will only be in Luri point of view, there will rarely or never be any third-person or other people POV. I kind of suck at doing different point of view…**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: The Lonely Phantom**

**X13131313X**

Here we go again, the familiar feeling of nothingness aside from the knowledge that I am floating in the endless void of darkness. Funny how I know this despite I can't see anything, any kind of internal and external body sensory is just…dulled and numbed.

I still can't get used to it…

As I waited, time pass by me, again from minutes to hours to days to months to years. Whilst waiting, I kept my mind occupy with mostly random thoughts and idea on what to do once I regain my sense and I am back to square one. The most predominant one is the fact that I got blown up by a grenade to try and save Lizinda from dying along with me…

It was a heroic act, but a dumb one at that. I could have just grab and throw it away as it is nearer to me. But no…my body just reacted and I ended up sacrificing my life to save her….

Not that I wouldn't do it for her, she did after all saved my life. I'm just returning the favor…I owe her my life.

This is the third time I died now, first two by other people. The last one is because of my selfish act to save one of the two people that took care of me in my second loop on Omega. I really really hope that Lizinda survives all the shooting. If I could do just one more thing before I left for the void is to tell her that I am..

Sorry and forgive me please..

I also hope that Lizinda could get on with my death and I sincerely hope that Vurlock would forgive her for not bringing me back home alive. I…I hope that they would live a good life without me by their side. If only I could tell Lizinda in the upcoming third loop about my…'curse', but that would sound crazy and I don't want Lizinda to think I'm a loony early on.

Haaa~…..It looks like I will have to establish friendly relation again with Vurlock and Lizinda once I got out of this infernal void. It might sound easy, but I think it's going to be troublesome a thing as, while I know I can trust them, it will take them time to get used to me as I am technically a stranger to them.

I also have to restrain myself from being so comfortable and used to the presence of both of them. Or else they would get suspicious to why I, again a stranger to them, was so comfortable with them. I really don't want to experience the interrogation session with Lizinda again…

The last thing I always thought about is the latest fatal injury I got before I died…again for the third time. The first loop I lost an eye and the second I lost my ability to talk. Now these injuries, in my knowledge, are probably permanent so that's why it stuck with me through the loops. I got blown up in the last loop so I am worried that I would go into my awaited loop as a pile of scorched pile of meat.

Oh how I hope I am really wrong…

**X13131313X**

Finally after agonizing long wait, I finally started to feel a tickle of feeling that eventually spreads across my entire body. Soon I can feel, breath, smell, and probably touch. Slowly I open my eyes and I am greeted with a familiar looking pillar-like skyline of Omega station.

Strangely, I feel no pain at all in my left eye and neck. Surprise, but not ungrateful to the fact I don't have to deal with the pain for now…I also feel a bit light if it couldn't get any weirder.

I slowly command both of my hand to search around my body. To my greatest relief, I am still in one piece, but I can't help but notice the unfamiliar feeling of my hands being covered in a light silky fabric. At first I just thought that my ridiculously big chef's jacket had its sleeves rolled down, but then I realize that my chef's jacket is a thick material of cotton.

Not a silky-like fabric

It also doesn't help the fact that I can't feel the familiar weight of the heavy waterproof safety pants on my legs…..

With a mental groan, I slowly push myself up into a sitting position before I open my single eye to take a good look at myself. All I see is a blur and I momentarily forgot that I am not wearing my glasses. In annoyance I humble over the usual pocket containing my glasses. As I reach down to the pocket, the actual conformation that my hand is actually covered in what I think is a soft silky-like fabric, only serves to make my worries grow bigger.

When I try to find the usual left side breast pocket, it wasn't there. Confuse, I search my entire body and to my bewilderment. I can feel the same familiar shape of a spectacle on my lap, deciding not to think much about it, I grab it.

I hastily put on my glasses as fast as I can but it was hard when your hand is cover in a fabric material. Finally I got it on my face and to my shock, I can see myself wearing a pure white silky robes that is several time too large for me if the dangling sleeves on my arm are to tell me. I tried to role the ridiculously long sleeve up to a more manageable level, but every time I try. It slowly unrolled on itself and back to its dangling position

"_What the hell?.."_ I started, _"…this is new. Don't tell me because I died in the explosion, something or someone give me this clothing because they couldn't get my original clothes back. Or is this their idea of a joke? God I hate being short.."_

I examine myself even more in detail and found out, through rubbing my arms on my leg, that I am not wearing a pants or a pair of shoe. I'm just in my boxers and this mysterious white clothing, _"Thank goodness that this robes is very very long to cover up my entire body from the neck down"_ I thought.

To my surprise, I also have my eye-patch on my head.

Although, I could feel that my neck is being constricted by something but I couldn't crane my head to look at my own neck. It's not uncomfortable, but I can defiantly feel something is there. I decided to push that matter in a later time and focus more on the pressing matters.

I slowly stand up and to my annoyance; the robe is too large and long that it lay in a pile around me, thankfully the neck area of the robe is small enough that it rest on my shoulders without the chance of slipping off. With a soundless sigh, I turn my head to get a better look at my backside. I can see that this robe has a hoodie and surprisingly, not so much as a filth, muck or dirt on the pure white robes.

"_Ok…"_ I started to thought, feeling slightly weirded out, _"…either I am wearing the most revolutionary robes with an instant self-cleaning material in existence…..or this is pretty much magic now…"_ I lamely finish. I started to look around me and I can't find any of my possession that I always had with me when I woke up in the first two loops. My kitchen tool bag gone, my school bag gone…

"_Crap…this is not good, I need my knife if I want to get pass those two.."_ I thought, troubled at not having any tool to defend myself.

In desperation I walk around in search of my much needed bags.

Took my first step forward *Squish*

…

…..

…..

"_Ewwww~…."_

"_Crap crap crap crap crap! This is so disgusting! I forgot that I'm not wearing any shoes!"_

My body shivers in reflex at the feeling of mushy substance covering my feet right now. I wriggle my feet and cringe at the squishy, mucky sound it made. But since I have no shoe or anything to cover and clean my dirtied feet right now. I steel myself and continue on to walk; shivering a bit at every squishy step I take.

"_Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it_ *squish**squish**squish*_… ewww~.." _

I continue to walk out of the alley, I was just about to make a turn before I felt my right foot step on a hard rough surface. Which slides away because of the muck beneath it, making my right foot slips, losing my balance, and I fall down on my back with a…

*Splat!*

"_Oww….Oh my god WHY?!"_

I quickly stand up and try to get some of the filth that is stuck on the back of my hair. Miraculously, my robe is still sparkling clean.

"_At least I confirm that this clothing doesn't get dirty…"_ I thought while using my robes perk of not getting dirty to scrape off the filth on the back of my hair. After I finish clearing my hair of the muck, I look at my hand and fascinatingly, the filth is sliding off the silky fabric with no stain in sight.

Remembering why I slipped, I look down to the ground in search of the object. To my luck, it's just next to my feet. It seems to be a large book that is covered with the filthy substance. I reach out and use the long sleeve as a makeshift glove; I grab the book and clean away the filth as much as I can.

After I am satisfied cleaning it, I take another good look at the book and it seems to be familiar. Curious, I open it on the first page and to my pleasant surprise. It's my journal if the first and only entrée was to go by. The only difference is that the journal is thicker but somehow it is lighter than I remember, there is also an added bookmark that is a piece of thick string. At the end of the string is a black pen tied onto the bookmark.

"_Weird..all my stuff is gone but this book is still here.."_

I thought more about it, but decided that I shouldn't think too much about it and just go with it. Time loop and dying a few times that is not permanent is much weirder than finding a book I discover from loop two. With a soundless sigh, I hug the book with both hands close to my chest and went off to get out of the alley.

**X13131313X**

As usual, it took me few turns around corners before I am greeted with the sight of the alley exits…still blocked by both people that killed me...twice. Since I don't have a weapon on me, I am hesitant to walk any further. But then I remember that the Batarian have a pistol on his back, with that in mind I made a quick plan to grab the pistol, and before both realize it. I already shoot them both in the head.

While I hate killing people, especially after my first and second kill, I already know they are a nasty fak that would kill me on a whim.

With renewed confidence and resolve, I slowly make my way towards the two as silently as I can. Slowly but surely, I move in nearer and nearer till I was just a couple of steps away from them. I slowly put the book on the ground and being extra careful that the book doesn't make any squishing sound on the filthy muck.

After I am done, I eye the pistol on the Batarian back and took a few slow deep breaths to calm myself for the inevitable. I ready my arms in front of me and I quickly move on closer to snatch the gun away, as soon as I making contact with the weapon.

My hand passes through the gun

My hand went on till it goes through the Batarian body and made me fall on the ground in surprise.

*Thud!*

My eye widens and curse mentally to myself before I scramble back, trying to get away from them before they get me. But as I try to stand up, I notice that both of them didn't react to my rather loud fall. Confuse, I quickly grab my book and took a few hastily step backwards while keeping an eye on them.

It was a bit noisy and it surprises me even more that those murderous duos still didn't turn around to check. Confuse, I thought, _"Ok..why aren't they reacting when I make noises? Are they deaf or something?"_

An idea pops into my mind, and I cautiously move closer and closer to the Batarin. Then I slowly reach out with my left hand to try and touch the Batarian, but like last time, it passes through with no resistance what so ever to my amazement. This time, I notice a cold numbing feeling on the part of my arm that went through.

First thought,

"_Fascinating…."_

Second thought,

"_THE HELL?!"_

It shouldn't be possible! Time loop, deaths and magic book I can take it given time. But this is just ridicules! The ability to pass through solid object!? This is just screwing with my mind!

"_What's next I can fly?!" _I thought mockingly, clearly starting to lose my sanity, imagining myself flying around. Next thing I know, I sudden felt really light, like feather light. I look down and I see myself floating a few inches off the ground. For a few minutes I just stare at my feet.

…

….

….

….

…

*Thud!*

My mind cracks from the shock and sweet blackness of the void claims me to a deep sleep.

**X13131313X**

I can feel myself retreat deeper and deeper into my mind to escape all of the absurdity of my current reality. It's too much; all of this is too much for me now. I can't comprehend my situation now; I can't even make heads or tail of pretty much everything now. I just want to catch a break, that's all I wanted now.

"_It's too much, it's too much, it's too much, it's too much. Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop MAKE IT STOP!"_

My mind is going haywire, thought zooming in and out for no reason. Not a single clear thought could be find in my mind right now, just a bunch of rubbish glued together into a neat massive pile. Then the noise started, it is getting louder, louder and louder. Somehow hurting my already damage sanity, chipping it away piece by piece…

Suddenly, a comfort of warmth grabs on to me and drags my declining consciousness, retreating even deeper into my mind. Not stopping till even the echoes of the noise does not reach me. There my fragile self, brought to be nestle in comfortably with great care for a long sleep till I am ready to face my messed up reality. But I can feel something getting closer and closer, it feels vile and tainted. I felt a barrier surrounding around me and soon darkness arrive only to be stopped by my protective sphere of barrier.

I can feel it clawing and scratching on my sphere in attempt to get me. But I ignore it, trusting the sphere to protect me whilst I sleep. My final clear sane thought is,

"_I…..just…just need some rest…that's all…."_

**X13131313X**

Slowly I can feel my mind reconstructing and repairing itself to accommodate the new mind breaking information onto my consciousness safely. As my mind heals, it slowly repels the darkness that had been forcing its way, in any way it can to get into my sphere. Soon, the darkness was almost repelled out of my mind, but suddenly it left me a message.

"**YoUr minD migHt be SAFE NoW! But sooner oR later, YouR Mind will crack AGAIN anD be cONsumED bY me!…..all I hAvE TO Do is wAiT….."**

When the message is over it stops as if waiting for me to reply to it, but I stayed silent, it waited for a few moments before it vanishes on its own. If what it said was true, then this won't be the last time my mind will encounter it.

My protective spheres slowly vanish, and when it is gone, I will myself to wake up…..

**X13131313X**

My eye snaps open and I find myself on the ground, laying on my left side in a fetal position. I slowly uncurl and got myself into a sitting position. Confused a bit as my mind is still foggy on what had happen, slowly recent memories flow through and I suddenly understand what was wrong with me.

"_Shit…."_ I mentally cursed, _"…I think I almost went into insanity. What the hell was that thing trying to...consume my mind?"_

It puzzled me on what that thing was. Maybe it knows why I am here. Maybe it is the reason why I am even here in the first place. This entire question that needs to be answered could lead to the reason why I am here in the first place.

"_Maybe even get me back home…"_ I thought as hope is renewed at the chance of getting back home. No matter how slim it might be, or how wrong I could be at this theory. But the answers to these questions cannot be explained unless it is given to me.

I stop thinking about it and focus more on my current…unique situation. I look around me and found myself in the same alley, but alone. I can't find those two killers, so I think time have passed by when I was…'healing'. Then I remembered my book, so I look around me and found it just next to me. Lying on the filthy floor…..

I silently sigh tiredly and thought, _"I am really getting sick of this station…."_

I grab the book and clean it a bit before hug it tightly to my chest. I stand up and started to walk to the alley exit. As I got out of the alley, an empty area greets me; I look around, trying to remember the way to the streets. But it has been so long that I can't really remember the way, I don't think I know where Lizinda shop really is actually…

I groan soundlessly and thought, _"Haaa~….now this is a problem I didn't really think about."_

I pondered for a bit before I decide to wing it and just go around blindly till I find Lizinda shop. I look around and randomly choose a path which I hope would lead me to the streets. After a few turns, dead-end and backtracking, I finally made it to the streets with people walking by, going about their business.

I hesitate at going out to the street because of my clothing; the pure white cloth will surely stand out in the dirty, mostly brown colored streets. I don't want to attract unwanted or even dangerous attention to myself; I've too many things to deal with now.

I take a deep breath, hug my book tighter and force myself to move into the streets. As soon as I was out in the street, I can see several people walking into my direction. I involuntarily close my eye shut and braces myself.

…

…..

…

Nothing happens, I can hear them walking pass by me but not stopping near me or anything. I slowly open my eye, only to see a person going to directly walk into me. Panicking, I try to move away but the person is too close for me to react fast enough. My body tense in anticipation of the impact, but as the person came in contact with me. I suddenly felt a stinging sharp chill that makes me shiver and made my chest feel cold and empty.

Not a pleasant sensation….

"_W-wh-what was that?…"_ I thought as the shivering subsided.

I look back to see the person just fine walking along as if nothing happen. _"That's weird?...can't they see me?"_

Curious, I decided to test if people really didn't see me. So I went up to a random person, a Turian, and wave my arm around his face to get any sort of reaction, the result was that he did….nothing. Making sure that the Turian wasn't just ignoring me, I went on doing the same thing to other people. The result is still the same.

"Am I like a ghost or something?...A phantom that can't be seen or touch by anyone?" I thought, curious as to why this loop are like this for me..

"_Maybe it's because my body are not recoverable for this loop because of that grenade….if that's so. Am I going to be stuck like this for the rest of the other loop? God I hope not…I can't imagine spending the rest of eternity alone….."_

Alone….

That word hits me hard, even though I prefer to spend my free time alone. I still appreciate the company of other people from time to time, especial my family and what little close friend I have.

I push these sad thought away and bring my focus back to the original objective, finding my way to Lizinda Shop. I continue down the street and occasionally take a random turn in Omega maze-like streets, being mindful of not going through any more people as the feeling was not something to be desire again. As I continue my journey, I make sure to remember some easy to identify landmarks…or is it stationmark?...

Anyway, after a many many hours of non-stop walking, I notice that I am neither getting tired or dehydrated from all the walking. In fact, I'm not even breaking a sweat yet, which is strange. Even though I am a bit fit, even several hours of walking without drinking would at least make me feel a bit fatigue.

Although, I do feel a tingle of hungry sensation, but it's not the normal feeling of my stomach need food kind of hunger. In fact, it's more like a craving for something else aside from food. It's a very different kind of feeling, nothing I have ever experience before.

Speaking of unfamiliar feeling, I still haven't find out what is constricting my neck. I looked around and for the life of me I could not even find any single mirror or reflective surface. I used my hand to feel around the foreign object on my neck and it felt like a collar that is thick and wide, but not so much so that it makes moving my head difficult. At the front of the collar is something a bit heavy that feels hard and has a smooth surface just like metal. I try to imagine what it look like by running my fingers over it and I think it's a lock by how it have a square-ish shape with a semi ring on top of it that connects to the collar. I can feel some carving on it but without a mirror, I can't tell what kind of carving it is.

"_Just another mystery that needs to be solved I guess…" _I thought, frustrated on my current predicament without even a single hint of what and why this is happening to me.

**X13131313X**

After a long time of non-stop walking as I explore the depth of the infamous Omega station, the so-called Citadel of the Terminus system. I decided to take a rest on a nearby alley that looks relatively clean enough for me to sit down and relax for a bit.

As I make myself comfortable, resting my back on the wall, I open my journal to an empty page and grab the pen to start writing on it. I don't know why I still bother to do it, but it is a relaxing thing to do as, writing to me, makes me forget all the bad things that I have to face right now.

I pull on my long dangling sleeve to get a better grip on the black pen before I start writing, occasionally referencing the first entry a couple of times to make my writing consistent with the first.

**XBookX**

**Date Unknown, Possibly Year 2181-2 (cannot be sure)**

**Entry #2**

_Dear Journal,_

_As you can see from the date, I don't know what the precise date is as I died on my second loop._

_Got blown up by a GRENADE_

_It wasn't because of anything stupid really, is just that it was about to explode, it was near me, Lizinda was clearly in the kill radius. So I sacrifice myself to save her. She did save me from dying so I guess we are even now huh Lizinda….._

_I hope she and Vurlock are ok…._

_This third loop is very different, first of all. My original clothing is gone and now I'm wearing a pure white robe that cannot get dirty. That is really cool in my opinion, if people have this kind of material. Washing machine will be the thing of the past._

_But that's not all, it appears that I can go through solid object like a person (Haven't tried on wall or other material yet, hold on let me test)_

**XRealityX**

I stop writing and shift my sitting position a bit so I can see the wall on my back, I slowly move my right arm to the wall and to my surprise it made contact and didn't go through. Interested at this new information, I imagine my right arm to be intangible and try to move my arm through the wall again. This time it work and my right arm passes through without a single feeling of resistant, it's as if the wall is just a hologram for me. Strangely though, I don't feel the same chilling sensation I had when I did it on people.

Satisfied with the experiment, I sifted back so my I'm again leaning back on the wall and resume to write down on the book.

**XBookX**

_Well it worked, but only if I willed my hand to be able to go through the wall. So now I don't have to worry about going through wall by accident. I believe I can fly but I only saw myself floating a few inches above the floor before I passed out at the fact that I have the ability to go through solid object and float above the floor. Defying the law of physics like it's my bitch…._

_Sorry for the crude language but I think I __**deserve**__ to let out some steam on my __**damn**__ book whenever I feel like it. It doesn't help the fact that I am 'vocally challenge'. I can't scream, curse, or talk anymore so the only way I can express myself properly is by __**writing**__._

_Sorry for getting angry there, it's just that too much bad stuff is happening to me and I am always wondering what did I do to deserve it._

_Anyway, one more thing is that nobody could see me or hear any noise I make. So one good thing about it is that nobody would know I am there and because I can't be touch them. I am safe from the pain that may or may not be inflicted upon me by some lunatic that decides to target me for shit and giggles._

_But the bad thing is that I could never interact with anybody for the rest of this loop…._

_Not wanting to delve into sad thoughts, let me briefly write down my plan. _

_Find Lizinda house_

_That's it; I guess I have to figure things out from there._

_Well that's the update for now so_

_Yours truly,_

_**Lurima Namia, 'Loop' 3 (Phantom)**_

I mark the book with the bookmarker and close the journal and hug it to my chest before I let out a silent sigh.Even though I don't feel tired physically, mentally I am exhausted. So I decided, since I can't be seen or touch would equal to can't be hurt,I think I can take a nap safely.

I put the book next to me and I use both the book and my hoodie to make a makeshift pillow. I shift my body so that I am lying to my side with my head resting on the book. I curl up comfortably and slowly close my eye, waiting for sleep to bring me my mind to peace.

**X13131313X**

**AN: That's a wrap; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now you know what happens when dear little Luri get blown up. Also, hinting on future chapter, Luri will meet Aria T'loak soon enough along with a surprise visit from someone important. These meeting will not go down in the way most will expect…**

**Next chapter will be coming soon so look forward to that readers. As always, please leave a review and ideas for me to use in this story. Also please give me tips on how I can improve more on my writing so you readers can read more comfortably.**

**Alright then, till then, I'm out for the midweek and now reading a comic at 13 bye bye.**


End file.
